


seduction showdown: roommate edition

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Explicit Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Magical Dean, Pining, Seduction Shenanigans, Teasing Twins, Twincest, Witch Castiel, Witch Jimmy Novak, magic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: When Cas and Jimmy’s roommate moves out due to the stress of living with two practicing witches, they decide to find a new roommate. After meeting several candidates they’ve finally settled on one and it has absolutely nothing to do with how amazingly hot he is…





	1. Roommate Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> And finally here it is! My first and (sadly) last big bang fic.
> 
> I had a freaking blast writing this but this bang has made me realize I'm absolutely not a very good writer under pressure so I don't think I'll be a writer in a bang in the future. But hey, at least I made it through this one :D
> 
> Huge props to Jhoom for looking over this fic a bit and dragonpressgraphics for not only her freaking gorgeous art (seriously I just about died every time she sent me an update on the art, I love it so much) but for giving me the kick in the pants I needed to actually finish this fic up. Please please please be sure to show her some love for all her hard work.

Castiel and Jimmy had a slight problem.

Their roommate had announced out of the blue that he was leaving at the end of the week. Apparently Inias wasn’t meant to live with two trained witches. 

“It’s not that I don’t like living here,” he’d explained as he packed his things into boxes. He’d given them a guilty glance before turning away to close his duffle bag. “I just can’t handle the weird all the time. I enjoy a quiet life.”

Jimmy had opened his mouth to argue but Castiel had stopped him with a glare before reassuring Inias that there weren’t any hard feelings. He was well aware that living with someone practicing magic meant that life got a bit hectic and strange. Cohabitating with Jimmy and him had to be extra chaotic.

Living with one witch would probably be bad enough,--what with all the spellbooks and ingredients sitting around--but he and his brother were not only both witches but also had two different focuses. This meant double the clutter and double the magical shenanigans.

After Inias moved out, they had sat down and looked at the budget. The twins discovered that if push came to shove, they would be able to afford their apartment on their own but it would be more beneficial if they found another roommate. Jimmy had suggested that they put out an ad in the paper and see if they got any takers. Not seeing anything wrong with this plan, Castiel had agreed and together they’d written up a small advertisement for their spare room. A few days later, they’d had several people call and ask if the room was still open. At first they had been optimistic that they would find a new roommate that fit well with them.

That optimism lasted for exactly one week.

So far not a single person who’d come to view the apartment and meet the twins had worked out. Several of the possible renters had turned tail as soon as they realized Castiel and Jimmy were witches because apparently they hadn’t taken the time to read the ‘magic practitioners seek’ part of the want ad. Then there had been the people who had seen that part and assumed that meant they could get spellwork and potions done for free once they lived there. There had even been one who’d declared that the apartment wasn’t worth the money they were asking for and tried to talk them down to less than half the asked for rent.

Obviously none of these candidates had been given a call back about the room.

Another week passed and the twins were starting to get discouraged on their quest to find a new roommate. Granted they weren’t too upset about the not having a new roommate part considering they had a lot of time to themselves lately. They were more upset at the sheer amount of shitty human beings that they’d been forced into contact with in such a small span of time. There was another person set up to come by today but it was the very last one on their list of interested people. If this guy didn’t seem like a good fit, they might have to admit defeat.

They were currently lounging on the couch together; Cas was reading one of his spellbooks while Jimmy sprawled on the couch like an indolent cat, his head in his twin’s lap so Cas could run his fingers idly through his hair. The newest applicant was supposed to be arriving at any time so they knew they probably should move themselves into a less compromising position but Jimmy was too comfortable to move and Cas was enthralled with his book.

The last few weeks had been enjoyable. Not having to hide their affection for one another was amazing but they knew that if things worked out with this latest person, it would be back to sneaking time together. 

“Do you think this one is going to be a magic hater or a magic freeloader?” Jimmy muttered ruefully, looking up at his brother. Cas didn’t respond and he was forced, in his mind anyway, to insinuate a hand between his twin’s face and the book to wave it madly in hopes of gaining his attention. “Earth to Cas, please respond, over.”

Castiel set his book down with an exasperated sigh and looked down at Jimmy. “I’m trying to read, Jimmy,” he grumbled in annoyance but knew that his brother wouldn’t stop until he paid attention to him. “I think that he’ll be whatever he is and if we like him then we’ll offer him the room, if not then we’ll just have to make do on our own.”

Jimmy opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by a knock at the door. Two pairs of blue eyes darted towards it, staring as if they would be able to see the man on the other side. 

Castiel stood up, dumping his twin’s head unceremoniously out of his lap, and walked over to open the door. Once he got a good look at the person standing in front of him, Castiel fought very hard not to stare.

The man was gorgeous.

He was slightly taller than Jimmy and him and definitely more muscular; the twins weren’t exactly scrawny--they were pretty sturdy, in fact--but the man in front of him was bulked out nicely with muscle. The man definitely qualified for some sort of award in the ruggedly handsome department with his strong stubbled jaw and his short cropped (but not too short to get a good grip on) head of light brown hair with hints of blonde. But what Castiel found utterly fascinating was the deep green eyes. It wasn’t until he saw a hint of confusion in those eyes that Castiel thought he’d been caught staring.

He flushed slightly at being caught and was about to apologize but he was saved from this when the man appeared to look at him and then at something behind him.

“Am I seeing things or are there two of you?” he asked in a rough husky voice that was made for the bedroom. Castiel shivered as he thought of the things he wanted to hear that voice say.

Regaining his composure, Castiel smiled and shook his head. “No, you’re not seeing things,” he answered politely, standing back and gesturing for the man to come in. He caught sight of Jimmy in the corner of his eye and noticed his brother was just as surprised at the man’s looks as he was. “We’re twins. My name is Castiel and this is my brother Jimmy.”

This seemed to jog the man out of his own stupor as he stared back and forth at them. He and Jimmy were used to this by now; a lot of people were fascinated by how identical they were and tended to stare. Usually it was annoying after a certain point but Castiel found he didn’t mind the man’s eyes on him. “Oh, right. I’m Dean by the way,” the man said with an embarrassed smile, holding out a hand to shake. “Dean Winchester.”

Dean’s hand was warm and strong against his palm and the thought of it being in other places had Castiel’s mind racing at the possibilities. He sensed his brother at his back and reluctantly released his hand so Jimmy could join in on the pleasantries. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean,” Jimmy said with a hefty tinge of innuendo. Castiel noticed that his twin was giving Dean one of his flirtatious smiles. “Very nice, right Cas?”

After glaring at his brother, they needed this to work out after all and they didn’t need Jimmy’s shenanigans, Castiel smiled at Dean. “Yes, it is very nice to meet you,” he agreed, allowing himself another brief second to admire the way Dean’s t-shirt hugged his biceps before pushing his filthy mind aside and getting down to business. “So, you’re interested in renting the spare room?”

“Yeah,” Dean answered, putting his hands casually into his pockets. “I was living with my brother but he’s getting himself hitched so I figured now was the time to vamoose.” He paused and pulled out a newspaper clipping. “I saw your ad in the paper and thought I’d take a look.”

Jimmy, grinning charmingly, walked over next to Dean and clapped him on the shoulder. “Well, then let us give you the grand tour,” he announce grandly, gesturing at the rest of the apartment. He started leading Dean into the living room, calling over his shoulder. “Come on, Cassie. Let’s show the man what he might be in for.”

Rolling his eyes, Castiel followed.

The tour of the apartment went well, much to Castiel and Jimmy’s glee. Dean complimented them on how nice their place was and declared that the spare room would be perfect before bashfully adding, “well, if you guys decide to give me a shot that is.”

Castiel had to subtly kick Jimmy in the shin to prevent him from saying anything that might scare Dean away because, despite the obvious attraction they both felt, he was actually the best potential roommate they’d seen. He was kind, polite, and good natured.

And so so so hot.

“I have to say, Dean; you’re the best applicant we’ve had so far,” Castiel reassured him with what he hoped was a polite yet cautiously flirtatious smile. Dean returned the smile so he took that as a win. “And I can tell you that we are very interested in in giving you a shot.”

Dean’s eyes brightened as his grin grew. “Really? You’re serious,” he asked in mild disbelief, “I got to admit, I was worried that me being non-magical might be a downside.” When Castiel and Jimmy only looked at him with confusion, Dean clarified. “See, I’ve actually gone to see a few places where they were magic practitioners but when they found out that I wasn’t… they made it pretty clear they weren’t interested.”

“Well I guess we’re lucky that those people were major douchebags,” Jimmy said. He was smirking but Castiel knew his twin well enough to know that there was a small current of anger at the discrimination their fellow witches had been a part of. There was a slightly stilted pause which was broken by Jimmy clapping his hands together loudly. “So, when can you move in?”

They quickly ironed out the details like rent, moving in, etc. and too soon for Castiel’s liking, Dean was gone. Both of them stared at the door after it shut, leaving the apartment in silence.

Castiel turned his head to see Jimmy looking back at him, his hungry gaze matching the one that he knew he himself was sporting.

“I want to fuck him,” they said in unison.


	2. Battle Plan

For the entire week before Dean moved in, Jimmy and Cas planned their mode of attack.

They discussed the risks, which were significant enough to give them pause, and the rewards, which they imagined would be worth a thousand times more said risks. If they came on too strong too quickly, especially with the whole twins sleeping together thing, Dean might get weirded out and leave. Not to say that if they take their time that he wouldn’t be freaked out about it anyway but Jimmy and Cas were banking on the hope that deep down Dean was like many red blooded males which meant he had a secret twin fantasy.

“I think the best way to go about it is for one of us to have sex with him first and then when he’s hooked to the delightful buffet that is either your body or mine, let him know that a Dean sandwich is absolutely on the menu,” Jimmy said the night before their new roommate’s scheduled move in day. His hands were deftly mixing ingredients for a commissioned love potion. Not one of his favorite tasks but the money was good so who really cared?

Cas walked over to watch; he’d never been quite as adept with potion work, which was why he focused more on spells, crystals, and talismans, but the process of putting a concoction together always seemed to make him curious. Jimmy was forced to repeat his question to jog his twin out of his concentrated stare.

“Hmm… you may be right,” Cas said thoughtfully, dragging his eyes off the movements of Jimmy’s hands. He was sporting that barely there scrunch between his eyebrows that Jimmy knew from years and years of experience meant that his brother was building a complex pros and cons list for his proposed plan. “Approaching him one at a time will be much preferable to springing our relationship on him right away. However the question now is, who gets to make the move?”

Blue eyes met blue as they stared at each other. 

It was pretty damn obvious that both of them wanted a crack at seducing the muscular male model that was about to become a constant fixture in their home. Cas said as much and made Jimmy laugh.

“Obviously it should be me, Cassie,” he said confidently. Running a hand down his front suggestively, he grinned at his twin seductively. “There’s no way that Mr. Muscles could resist all of this.”

“If you’re suggesting that you win by default based on your looks, may I remind you that we are indeed identical twins?” Cas said, rolling his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and gestured between Jimmy and himself. “Strip us both down and don’t let us talk and I guarantee that Dean wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between you and me.”

Jimmy laughed and placed a lid on the potion bottle; now all the brew had to do was marinate for a few hours and it would be ready. “I was actually referring to my inherent sex appeal which does include our stellar good looks but also my powerful seductive capabilities, dear brother,” he replied smugly. Jimmy walked over and into his twin’s personal space in an attempt to demonstrate this point and was pleased to see a spark of lust in Cas’ eyes. “See? That right there is why I should be the one to seduce our new friend.”

He turned to leave when a strong hand snagged his wrist while another gripped his hip and pressed his back firmly against the counter he’d been working. A shiver shot down his spine as he looked into Cas’ burning eyes. 

“I think that there may be a flaw in your reasoning, Jimmy,” Cas said, his voice slipping into that deeper register that the bastard knew got him all squirmy. Jimmy felt his heartbeat pick up as his breath hitched slightly. Cas’ eyes gleamed with triumph while Jimmy pouted at being so easy to predict. “See?” he continued, mocking Jimmy’s previous statement. “That wasn’t too difficult.”

In a sudden burst of movement that had Cas squawking indignantly, Jimmy whirled them around so that Cas found himself backed up against the counter; though unlike his twin, Jimmy took things one step further, literally and figuratively, by moving in close and bringing their bodies flush together. Cas was able to squash the gasp that Jimmy could see fighting in his throat as Jimmy pressed his hips forward deliberately but nothing could be done about the full body shudder that wracked him when Jimmy started rocking forward and back suggestively. 

“Well, I still think I have the upper hand when it comes to seductions,” he argued, leaning forward to nibble at Cas’ exposed neck, knowing it would make his twin putty in his hands. He pressed his advantage by kissing him deeply and pulling back to whisper, “I bet I could get him on his knees for me in about a day’s time.”

Cas moaned, mainly due to the hand that Jimmy had slipped into his pants while he’d been talking, but Jimmy suspected the image of their attractive roommate with his sinful mouth kneeling at his feet had something to do with it as well. He knew his twin was an absolute sucker for dirty talk. 

Which is why Jimmy shouldn’t have been too surprised when Cas retaliated by flipping them again; this time the move put them in front of the refrigerator. Jimmy felt a magnet digging into his left side. “I wouldn’t even need a day,” Cas growled into his ear as he pinned his hands over his head. His hips rolled into Jimmy’s fluidly; Jimmy fought the hold, refusing to lose the game, but he found himself moving right along with his twin’s movements to chase the shocks of pleasure the motion created. 

Jimmy wasn’t sure when this little debate turned into a competition to see who could make the other break first but he wasn’t going to complain. In all honesty, no one was going to be a loser at the end of this but he was stubborn and wanted to win. Cas was nibbling on the sensitive skin of his neck now and he knew that he only had a small window of opportunity before he lost all brain function. There was one way to distract Cas so he could get the upper hand but there was a possibility of a backfire; Cas’ hands left his wrists and slid down to grip his ass and Jimmy knew he had to act.

“What would you do?” he whispered huskily into his ear, pausing to nip at the lobe. “What would you do to him?”

Cas inhaled sharply and his hand tightened on the flesh of Jimmy’s ass almost painfully but Jimmy couldn’t help but smile because he’d got him. His brother’s love of dirty talk was a major asset since, due to the extreme vividness of his imagination, Cas had a tendency to get lost in the intricate fantasies in his head and get overwhelmed by them.

“I think I’d kiss him first then let him go down on me but definitely kissing first,” Cas said, punctuating this by kissing Jimmy deeply, only pulling away when Jimmy’s lungs felt like they would explode without oxygen. He started nibbling on his neck before continuing. “His lips looks so soft, it would be a travesty not to taste them before I see them wrapped around me, don’t you think?”

Just the thought of Dean and Cas making out, hard core more than likely knowing his twin, had Jimmy groaning. It would just be so hot. He could picture it. 

Dean and Cas sitting in the apartment on the couch, side by side at first before Cas pulled him so he was straddling his lap. Dean’s hips rocking down into his twin’s minutely as their mouths moved together fluidly while Cas palmed his ass like he was doing to Jimmy now.

“He’d feel so good, writhing in my lap,” Cas hummed, his breath tickling the hypersensitive skin on Jimmy’s neck. He took one of his hands and brought it around to slip under Jimmy’s t-shirt, caressing the skin right above his jeans. “I probably wouldn’t be able to resist slipping my hands inside just to see how hard he’d be for me.”

The hand slid downward and Jimmy gasped as Cas gripped his hardened cock; he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking into the pressure. Cas chuckled darkly at the soft gasp that slipped out of him; Jimmy glared or at least he tried to but his bastard of a twin started whispering in his ear again.

“He’d be rock hard and dripping for me but I’d make him suck me off for a bit before I fucked him,” Cas murmured into the shell of his ear, his lips brushing the skin. Hot and cold waves washed over Jimmy as the hand wrapped around his length started jacking him off. He knew he should be retaliating, that his plan had massively backfired on him this time but he just couldn’t care.

Not when Cas was pumping him slowly and firmly while reciting a line of absolute filth in his ears. 

“God, he’d look so damn good on his knees, looking up at me,” Cas continued. He was rubbing the bulge in his pants against Jimmy’s hip in time with the movement of his hand. “I’d tangle my hands in that hair and just--ohhh---just move him up and down over me. We’d all be making so much noise, I bet the neighbors would complain.”

“And where am I in all this?” Jimmy panted, somehow picking up on his twin’s choice of words through the building wave of heat distracting him. His hips were straining against Cas’ hands, trying to force him to move faster; he was close which meant he was close to losing but he couldn’t give a fuck at the moment.

A hot mouth latched itself to that sensitive spot behind his ear and sucked; Jimmy shuddered then gasped as Cas purposefully blew cool air on the spit damp skin. Cas laughed lowly before whispering, “Tied up in the armchair of course, watching us.”

And with that heated addition to the mental fantasy, Jimmy lost.

Every muscle in his body seized and his hands, still trapped in Cas’ one handed grip, clenched as his hips bucked up into the all too welcomingly tight fist around him and he came with a whine. The tiny part of his brain that wasn’t currently being bombarded with hot tingling pulses noted with glee that his twin’s hips stuttered on his at the same time a choked gasp reverberated in his ear. 

Both feeling the loose limbed tiredness that usually followed a good orgasm, they slowly slid to the floor, resting their backs against the cool metal of the fridge. Jimmy leaned against his brother’s side and waited for his brain to come back online, scrunching his nose at the cooling come in his underwear. When his hand brushed the damp front of Cas’ jeans, he smiled as he remembered what had just happened. He turned his head to grin up at his twin.

“I’d call that a draw, wouldn’t you?”

 

Later, after they’d changed out of their sweaty clothes and their most definitely come stained underwear, it was decided that they could both have a crack at seducing Dean and may the best twin win.


	3. Moving In

After leaving the apartment building the day he’d been shown and offered the Novak twin’s spare room, Dean had thought long and hard about certain aspects of living there. The room was nice, much nicer than anything he’d seen on his quest for a new place, and the rent was beyond affordable since it was going to be split three ways instead of two and it was definitely better than if he’d had to pay for a place on his own. 

Being able to move in so soon was also a bonus as he wanted to get out of Sam and Eileen’s hair as soon as possible; it wasn’t like he didn’t love his brother and his brother’s fiance but he felt like he was really cramping their style. They needed room to themselves and he was aware, unfortunately, that he inadvertently was and had definitely been on several occasions, a big ol’ cockblock. So yeah, it was time for him to move on and by some insane stroke of luck he’d found a really nice place with nice roommates.

Ah, yes, his new roommates.

Dean had thought he was in trouble when the door had opened to reveal a man who had obviously stepped right out of one of his naughtier dreams; what with his dark messy hair, deep blue eyes and the overall model-esque physique and features, not to mention the dick hardening voice, but then he’d looked over the man’s shoulder. At first he thought he was crazy but soon realized he was just screwed once Castiel confirmed that he did indeed have an identical twin. 

There were two of them.

Two sex gods with panty melting voices and both of them going to be living with Dean. To make matters worse Dean could tell that Jimmy definitely wanted a piece of him, which was bad enough considering how much he really wanted to take him up on his unspoken offer, but then he’d started picking up the same vibe from Castiel. Sleeping with one twin when the other was uninterested in him was probably a stupid idea considering the living arrangements but sleeping with one when the other obviously wanted him too was completely moronic.

Which was why, even before he’d made it back to Sam’s, he’d laid down a very important rule for himself:

Not matter how fantastic his dick said it would be, Dean would _not_ sleep with _either_ of the twins.

It didn’t matter if his hand fell off from jerking off all the time or how many hard ons he was going to have to control, Dean wasn’t going to risk hurting anyone’s feelings by sleeping with Jimmy or Castiel. Of course there was that highly perverted part of his mind that suggested maybe the twins would be up for a little threesome but the rational part of his mind shut that shit down immediately. It wasn’t right to project his twin fantasies on them; they really were nice guys once Dean had had a chance to recover from his initial exposure to their hotness and their occasionally even hotter glances.

Those hot glances that Dean could still feel running over his skin even through his clothes as they’d showed him around. His mind unhelpfully provided an image of Jimmy not quite innocently licking his lips while they’d all been discussing his move in day; when he tried to push that potentially dangerous thought from his head, a memory of Cas’ strong dexterous hand shaking his for slightly longer than was necessary took its place. That tongue and those hands probably had a lot in store for bastard lucky enough to get to experience them... 

“Shit,” Dean groaned, his head coming to rest on the steering wheel after he turned the Impala off. “I am so fucking screwed.”

 

The extent of Dean’s screwed-ness really didn’t sink in until the day he moved in.

Since he didn’t really have much stuff, Dean waved off Sam’s offer to help him move in. All the furniture in his room at Sam and Eileen’s wouldn’t be needed since the room at Castiel and Jimmy’s was furnished. All he’d need was his mattress and the rest of his stuff, all of which would fit into a few bags and boxes. So one bright Saturday, Dean loaded up the truck he’d borrowed from his Uncle Bobby and drove over to start moving his stuff into the apartment.

He trudged up the stairs with duffle on his back and a box in his hands, not wanting to waste a trip, and knocked on the door. A shuffling sound came through the wood door before it swung open. Dean had been preoccupied with mentally calculating how many trips he was going to have to make to get all his things inside (probably about ten plus the mattress, if his estimate was right) so it was no surprise he was distracted enough that it took him a minute to realize someone was standing in front of him. It took another few seconds to realize it was Castiel.

But it hit him right away that Castiel was half naked.

His new roommate was wearing a pair of shorts that honestly didn’t qualify as a piece of outerwear; they were more like a pair of underwear considering how high up on those deliciously muscled thighs they sat, but Dean was quickly distracted by the highly defined chest his eyes met when they slowly travelled up from the “shorts”. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said with a smile, stepping back to allow him to walk by, calling over his shoulder, “Jimmy! Dean’s here!”

Dean gulped and forced his slack jawed expression into one of what he hoped was casual greeting just as Jimmy waltzed in from the kitchen. At which point in time Dean nearly swallowed his tongue.

Jimmy was half naked too.

“Hey, Dean,” Jimmy said, though in reality is was more like a purr. A really sexy purr. He walked-- no, not walked, he _strutted--_ towards the two of them with a sly smirk on his face. Jimmy glanced down and chuckled. The sound made Dean want to shiver in a not unpleasant way. “Sorry about the clothes. I was helping Cas out with some spellwork and it specified being skyclad.” He paused and smiled with a casual wink. “You know, naked. This was all we had laying around at the moment.”

 _Holy shit,_ Dean’s brain managed to squawk once it returned to its regularly scheduled thought processes. _They---they were_ naked _just now?!_

His overly excited mind tried to immediately picture what those sculpted bodies would look like without the sinfully tight shorts but Dean put a stop to that. If he was going to somehow survive living with Castiel and Jimmy, he could _not_ be trying to figure out what their dicks looked like. 

“Uh--um,” Dean fumbled, trying to decide what the appropriate response was to a roommate declaring that he and his equally hot brother had been running around naked mere moments before he knocked on the door. 

Luckily Castiel saved him the trouble. Rolling his eyes at his brother, Castiel sighed. “Don’t listen to him, Dean,” he said dryly. He looked over at him and smiled. “We just take a while to get up in the mornings and it looks like we’ve forgotten our basic roommate etiquette in the short time we’ve been on our own.”

The knot in Dean’s stomach loosened. There was a bullet dodged; he wouldn’t have to worry about the twins stripping down for spells in the middle of the living room which, while it excited certain parts of him, put his mind at ease. There was no way he would have been able to not stare if they were going to regularly perform naked magic.

Blinking a bit to chase away the dirty images in his head, Dean realized Castiel was still talking.

“---so we’ll just go and change,” Castiel continued, waving a hand back towards the hallway that lead to the bedrooms. “We’ll help you bring up boxes once we’re decent.”

Seizing the opportunity before it could disappear, Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’ll just get started. You guys take your time.”

Dean wouldn’t say he scurried out the apartment door and down the stairs but even he had to admit it wasn’t his most dignified exit.

But at least his quick escape gave him enough time away to further strengthen his resolve that he could not, absolutely positively _would not_ , ruin his future relationship with his roommates by fucking one of them. Sleeping with either Castiel or Jimmy would be a disaster. Even more so considering his complete lack of cool when it came to relationships. Not only would he more than likely hurt one of the twins’ feelings by having sex with one of them, things would inevitably take a bad turn with whichever twin he did sleep with, thereby making things extremely awkward. 

_I can do this_ , Dean thought as he started unloading boxes. _Sure they’re freaking hot but maybe once I get used to them, I’ll be able to just be friends. Everything will be fine._


	4. Skyclad

It had been two weeks since Dean moved in and so far, somehow, he’d been resisting each and every wile Jimmy threw his way. No matter how many times Jimmy outright flirted or practically spelled his interest out, Dean still hadn’t made a move and it was really starting to piss him off.

Nobody could resist Jimmy when he put the moves on them.

The only upside to his own failures was that Cas hadn’t had any success either; which was probably not _really_ a good thing considering their ultimate end goal but Jimmy’s sense of brotherly rivalry couldn’t help but feel smug about it.

The frustrating thing about the last two weeks was that Jimmy could verify for a _fact_ that Dean wanted him. Wanted them both, actually. Every time they made a move on him, he looked at him and Cas like they were the last glasses of water in a desert but he never gave in. There had been a few times where it looked like Dean had been on the very verge of breaking but, inevitably, whatever hang up he had had taken hold and he’d flee to his room or the kitchen, essentially anywhere that Jimmy and Cas weren’t.

“Maybe he really isn’t attracted to us,” Cas offered.

Jimmy snorted and continued browsing the shelves while Cas continued to look glumly at a display of grounding crystals. They were on their monthly trip to their favorite magic supply store; they tended to procure their own ingredients naturally as it helped with the power of their spellwork, but sometimes it didn’t really matter if they picked it up at the store.

“If you think that, you’re blind,” Jimmy scoffed, plucking a few bottles off the shelf and depositing them in his basket before he turned to his brother. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “I swear Dean looked like he was going to pounce on you the other day when he came into the living room while you were bent over to pick up your yoga mat.” Jimmy chuckled lowly and, after making sure no one was around to see, reached around lightning fast to palm Cas’ ass, giving it a hefty squeeze. “Not that I can blame him, I know I wanted to jump your bones.”

As he’d hoped, this quick little grope had a smile tugging at Cas’ lips though it was still tinged with disappointment.

“Well even if he is attracted to us, if Dean doesn’t feel comfortable acting on it, we’re still back at square one essentially,” Cas said, his tone resigned. He picked up a particularly promising quartz crystal and added it to Jimmy’s basket.

Smirking, Jimmy turned back to the shelf of bottles. “Not necessarily, dear brother. I think it means that we just need to up our game.” A few more bottles found their way into the already full basket before Jimmy turned back to face his twin. “Which is exactly why we’re here.”

 

Jimmy had a plan.

Well, to be honest, he had several plans but most had been scrapped since he had the sneaking suspicion that Cas would frown upon him enacting any of them (but come on, crawling into Dean’s lap one day while he was watching TV would be the most direct way to resolve things). Jimmy’s new plan was just barely on the outskirts of being acceptable but he was sure that Cas wouldn’t mind if it got the response that Jimmy hoped it would.

Part one of the plan was easy enough. 

“So, any plans for today?” Jimmy asked smoothly as he pretended to be extremely interested in flipping through the channels on the TV. He was sprawled out on the couch and pointedly not looking over at where Dean was reading a book in the arm chair.

Dean grunted absentmindedly. “Nope, I was supposed to go visit Eileen and Sammy but they ended up going to see her parents this weekend,” he said as he turned the page. “It looks like a lazy day at home for me.”

 _Excellent_ , Jimmy thought, forcing himself not to grin like a maniac. In order to prevent suspicious behavior, he allowed a commercial break’s worth of silence to pass before engaging in part two of his diabolical plot.

Keeping his voice casual, Jimmy snapped his fingers as if an idea had just occurred to him. “Hey, you know, today would be a good day to do that potion.”

Dean had been having a hard time at work with back pain since bending over a drafting table wasn’t very kind to the back anymore and Cas had suggested one of Jimmy’s healing drafts. At first, Dean had refused on the argument that he didn’t want to take advantage of Jimmy and Cas’ magical abilities; Jimmy suspected Dean’s interactions with apparently every magical asshat in the city during his apartment search may have been the issue there. Eventually, they managed to convince Dean that they wanted to help and it wouldn’t be any imposition. Reluctantly, he agreed to accept but under the condition that Jimmy worked on it only when he had free time. 

At the time, Jimmy hadn’t realized what a golden opportunity he’d been given. Of course he was happy to help Dean and not just because he desperately wanted to bone him; Dean was a fantastic guy and Jimmy hated to see him grimacing in pain when he moved wrong. Not if he could help. It just so happened that he realized this situation could be a two for one deal.

Jimmy would be able to help Dean with his back pain _and_ turn up the seduction dial. 

“There’s no rush,” Dean hurriedly assured him, putting his book down. He opened his mouth, probably to argue (yet again) that Jimmy didn’t need to waste energy on him but Jimmy cut him off.

“For the last time, it’s no bother,” Jimmy said flippantly. He pushed himself off the couch and padded over to the cabinet that held his and Cas’ magical supplies; he opened the doors and started plucking out the necessary ingredients for a basic restoration draft. “Seriously, I make these for people all the time.”

Dean got up and wandered over to the counter, watching as Jimmy measured out the various ingredients into his well loved copper bowl. “Alright, I just don’t want to leech off you guys.”

Jimmy snorted and rolled his eyes. “It’s not leeching if we offer, Dean,” he said, adding the last ingredient with a flourish. “There we go.” He flashed a grin at Dean and nodded at the concoction. “Now all we have to do is power it up. You’re okay with me adding some of your energy too, right? It makes the potion more powerful.”

Just as Jimmy anticipated, Dean nodded eagerly. “Of course, if I can help out, I definitely want to. What do you need me to do?”

“I just need you to stand next to the bowl while I perform the spell,” Jimmy explained as he picked up the bowl and carefully transferred it to the table like alter that he and Cas had set up in the corner of the living room; it contained all the bits and bobs needed for spells and was in an area that they had purified and imbued with extra energy. It was where they performed a lot of their spell work. “I’ll just be siphoning off a touch of your energy. You might feel a bit warm but that’ll be it.”

Dean nodded and stood exactly where Jimmy told him to, not noticing how Jimmy’s fingers dropped to the hem of his shirt. A fact made obvious by his look of shock when Jimmy pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. 

Green eyes widened to an amusing size as they took in Jimmy’s bare chest and managed to get even bigger when Jimmy reached down to unzip his jeans.

“W-what are you--uh--what are you doing?” Dean asked and Jimmy was absolutely delighted to hear the strain in his voice. It was the same tone he’d heard when he’d “accidentally” run full force into Dean as he walked down the hall to his room, which had “accidentally” pressed his freshly showered (not to mention towel clad) body against Dean’s. 

Dean had disappeared into the bathroom for a telling amount of time right after that little incident.

“Oh, didn’t I mention?” Jimmy said, feigning surprise. He paused as he was about to pull his jeans and underwear off. “This particular spell _has_ to be performed skyclad. If that bothers you, I can power the potion up without you.”

Watching Dean’s internal struggle was a thing of beauty. Dean’s face went impossibly red in embarrassment but Jimmy noted that he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from where Jimmy’s hands rested lightly on the open flaps of his jeans, thumbs hooked into the waistband of his underwear. 

Oh yeah, he could see that Dean _definitely_ wanted to see more. The question was would he give into the temptation?

Jimmy really, really hoped he would.

There was a beat of awkward silence as Dean visibly battled with himself but to Jimmy’s glee, he visibly gulped and shuffled awkwardly in place. “No, it’s okay, I was just surprised was all,” he said with false bravado. Despite his efforts to stay laser focused on Jimmy’s face, Jimmy suppressed a delighted shiver as Dean’s eyes flickered downward involuntarily. “So--uh--what do we do now?”

“Now we work some magic, Dean,” Jimmy said with a smirk.

 

Being buck ass naked while performing spellwork was something that Jimmy had been doing for a very long time, so he knew that there were… certain hazards that came along with it. The proximity of hot wax and fire from candles, not to mention sharp objects, so near delicate parts of one’s anatomy always made for an interesting time but he’d also found out that there was another issue to worry about. 

_Don’t do it, stay exactly where you are, don’t even think about it,_ Jimmy mentally lectured his dick as he moved his hands in the well known gestures over the copper bowl. _We have to maintain our cool!_

It was a hard (ha!) fought battle but Jimmy had suspected this would be a problem. Being inside the circle amplified his ability to sense and feel energy by a thousand so the fact that he could literally feel Dean’s aroused energy caressing his skin in hot tingling waves wasn’t surprising.

That didn’t mean that the feeling wasn’t like a punch to the gut.

Jimmy was fairly confident he succeeded in keeping his body in check even though his mind was mostly focused on the potion. He didn’t want to accidentally harm Dean with a subpar energy restoration draft due to lack of concentration on his own part but Jimmy knew he needed to pay a good amount of attention on the more unruly aspects of his person.

It was one thing to try to entice Dean with his (in Jimmy’s own unbiased opinion) fabulous body, it was a completely different thing altogether to pop a boner in front of someone who hadn’t expressly asked to witness said boner. Even if he’d already caught Dean staring at his dick like it was the best present he could ever receive. Luckily for Jimmy, he’d had a lot of practice in suppressing his body’s less than appropriate reactions since he’d already had to train himself not to react to Cas when they had to work skyclad together. While it didn’t really matter when they were alone, it wasn’t exactly good etiquette to get hard during rituals with other magical practitioners on the rare occasions he and Cas worked with others.

Especially since it wouldn’t be too difficult for the other witches to figure out Jimmy was hot for his own twin and vice versa.

 

The spell for the draft went off without a hitch, obviously. The only hiccup Jimmy encountered was the boner issue but he’d been sure to prepare which, considering the way Dean kept licking unconsciously at his lips and sending out waves of delicious sex-charged energy, could have been a real disaster.

Thank god he’d thought to jerk off before enacting _Project: Naked Potion_.

Jimmy leisurely pulled up his jeans, “forgetting” to put on his underwear. Dean was looking off into the kitchen in an attempt to give him privacy but every so often those green eyes would dart over in his direction. Sensing the time was right to finally pounce, Jimmy abandoned buttoning his pants, leaving his fly artfully undone and strode towards Dean.

He took the small bottle he’d poured the draft in and, after making sure to maintain eye contact the whole time, slipped the bottle into the front pocket of Dean’s jeans. Jimmy let his fingertips linger just inside his pocket and savored the lingering spark of energy; it may have been only wishful thinking but Jimmy swore he could feel the air crackling between them.

“So there you go. Now, while we’re here, is there anything else you need from me, Dean?” he asked, his voice low and seductive. Jimmy smirked at the surprised inhale. He finally drew his fingers away from Dean, purposefully allowing them to brush down the front of Dean’s jeans. “Anything at all?”

Dean was essentially panting now; his quick shallow breaths had warm air caressing Jimmy’s face, they were that close. “Uh--n-not that I can think of,” Dean answered shakily. His tongue darted out to wet his lips yet again and Jimmy had to stop himself from darting forward to kiss him. 

Then to Jimmy’s disappointment, Dean began to back away. 

“I--uh---I’m feeling a bit tired so--um---I’m gonna go take a nap,” Dean babbled as he made his way towards the hallway to the bedrooms. Jimmy’s glum mood lightened quite a bit when he noticed Dean holding his hand strategically over his crotch. There was a definite bulge; Jimmy would bet anything on it.

A nap… yeah, more like a “nap”.

Jimmy raised a knowing brow but otherwise didn’t push, though he couldn’t help tossing a “have a nice ‘nap’” at Dean’s back as it disappeared down the hall. Feeling confident he’d made decent progress today, Jimmy started cleaning up the mess from the spell, whistling as he did so. A bit of his and Dean’s aroused energy lingered in the circle and Jimmy didn’t even begin to resist the urge to reach down and adjust himself after he broke down the circle, shivering pleasantly as he did.

He was going to have to take his own “nap” after he was done cleaning up but it was totally worth it.


	5. Yoga Time

Dean was going to die.

That was the simple truth. Either he was going to die of sexual frustration or, despite his suspicions that it would be a medical impossibility, he was going to jerk off so much that his dick broke off. While he couldn’t be exactly certain, Dean was pretty sure he’d masturbated more in the past few weeks than he’d ever done as a teenager.

Which was saying something since Dean was well aware he’d had a healthy amount of “alone time” when he was young. Thank god he’d had his own bedroom back then… and now.

When he’d moved in, he’d known that the twins both wanted him and, true to his word, he hadn’t made a move on either of them. But it turned out that Dean had vastly underestimated his new roommates. It seemed like a solid plan at first: avoid any tense situations with Cas and Jimmy and try not to let on that he wanted to jump their bones so bad that just seeing them made his hands twitch to reach out and touch. What he hadn’t banked on was just how difficult it would be to live in close quarters with, not one, but _two_ incredibly hot guys who obviously had no qualms in showing they were interested.

Between the twin’s apparent aversion to clothes and lack of basic personal space acknowledgement, Dean was starting to forget why he’d vowed not to sleep with either Cas or Jimmy.

He’d made an absolute ass of himself a few days ago when Jimmy made him an energy draft but to be fair, how was anybody supposed act normal when they came face to face with a naked Jimmy? 

They didn’t… that’s how. 

The absolute worst thing about his embarrassing incident with Jimmy was that now he knew what was under those clothes. He knew how toned and muscled Jimmy’s entire body was and how tan he was _all_ over. 

Not to mention… other interesting facts about other… interesting places.

This also meant that he knew roundabouts what was under Cas’ clothes too. Cas and Jimmy were twins after all, so it didn’t take too much imagination to visualize what either of them would look like naked at any moment. This was bad enough in normal situations like when Cas would wander back into the apartment after his run, drenched in sweat and flushed, or when Jimmy would dance around the living room while he cleaned but Dean somehow managed to keep his filthy mind in check.

Okay that last one was a bit more difficult to withstand but who danced to what basically amounted to stripper music while they dusted their knick knacks anyway?

But then there was the yoga.

Both the twins engaged in this bendiest of pastimes, to help focus their energy apparently, but only Cas maintained his practice with any fervor. Jimmy tended to only partake once and awhile while Cas practiced every day. Yoga on its own would be bad enough considering just how suggestive (not to mention, revealing) some poses could be but add Dean’s new found knowledge of what Cas was more than likely hiding under his tight yoga pants and his barely-there cropped muscle shirt that had obviously been a t-shirt at one time, it was excruciating.

And Cas obviously knew this was the case and used this knowledge to his advantage.

“You know, you should start doing yoga, Dean,” Cas said with a tone that was entirely too casual for someone who was currently in a full split in the middle of the living room. “It’s very good for you and I think you’d like it.” 

Once Dean finally was able to force his mind to function, his eyes greedily drinking in the shift of Cas’ muscles as he moved fluidly into another pose, he laughed nervously. “Nah, I don’t think that’s for me,” Dean said, doing a magnificent job of hiding the strain in his voice as Cas spread his legs wide and his torso flowed down easily to rest his chest against the floor. “Besides, I--uh--I’m not that flexible.”

Cas smiled up at him from his place on the floor, like having his legs on level with his ears was something totally normal. “And yoga would help with that, as well as other things.”

The easy amusement on Cas’ face took a sudden turn into something more predatory.

Dean shifted on the couch, hoping that the sudden activity in his shorts wasn’t as noticeable as he thought it was. Shit, how can one look be so fucking devastating?

Swallowing hard, Dean chuckled again in an attempt to keep his cool in spite of the brain meltingly hot images that were cycling one after another in his mind. Unfortunately, he was so preoccupied with not getting lost in said images that the humorous and completely sane response he’d planned was replaced by a softly stuttered, “l-like what sort of things?”

“Oh, yoga has a lot of benefits,” Cas said in an overly conversational tone that clashed with his devious smirk. Dean squirmed on the couch; he knew that smile. That smile meant he was going to end up jerking off in the shower very, _very_ soon. 

Cas moved onto all fours facing away from Dean and (dear lord, help him) began flexing his spine up and down, causing Cas’ back to arch and curve and pushing his ass into the air before it tilted down and repeated. “It lowers stress and helps keep mental balance. There are the physical benefits of which there are numerous, not to mention the benefits for your sex life…”

Cas peered back over his shoulder, eyes half lidded and his ass tilted up suggestively. “And I can tell you from personal experience that the last claim is _not_ an exaggeration.”

Dean was pretty sure he swallowed his tongue. 

“Well, I think that--uh---I’m--uh--good in that department, Cas,” Dean said, trying so hard to act like he wasn’t getting flustered. The more he let on how affected he was, the bolder the twins got, which was absolute torture considering his self imposed twin-embargo. He gave Cas what he knew was a completely unconvincing smile. “Never had any complaints.”

“Oh, I’m sure you haven’t,” Cas said. He moved so he was sitting cross legged, facing Dean. His eyes trailing down from Dean’s face to his his chest before stopping deliberately on his crotch. “I’m positive you leave all your bedmates satisfied. Your energy suggests that you’re a considerate lover.”

Fuck, he’d walked right into that one, hadn’t he? Dean wanted to smack himself for playing right along with Cas’ game but he couldn’t help feeling a little thrill and a swell of pride that Cas thought he’d be good in bed. Though, after all the exploits and antics he’d been subjected to lately, Dean would bet anything that the twins were much better in the sack than him.

Their flexibility alone…

“I think that I’m… gonna go to my room,” Dean said as casually as possible while Cas gracefully unfolded his legs and laid down on his mat. Dean was officially reaching the end of the safe zone in which he would be able to get up and walk anywhere without completely embarrassing himself. “Today was a pretty long one and uh, I think I want to take a little nap before dinner.”

Okay, more like without embarrassing himself more than he already had since it was obvious by the cat who caught the canary grin on Cas’ face that he wasn’t nearly as smooth about his sudden need to escape as he’d liked to think he was. 

Cas, of course, then took the opportunity to be a completely evil sexy bastard by using his fascinatingly strong core to lift his legs from the floor and up over his head so his toes rested on the floor for plow pose.

Or as Dean nicknamed it, the self-blow job position.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas said, his voice muffled by the teeny fact that his head was practically in his own crotch but, muted as it was, Dean could still make out the amusement in it. “I think I’ll finish up my sequence and, since you had such a hard day,” he continued and Dean preferred to think he imagined the extra emphasis on the word ‘hard’, “I’ll make a batch of my cheesy bacon potatoes you like so much.”

This was actually a delightful development. Dean smiled brightly as he managed to focus on something that wasn’t sex for the first time in the past half hour. 

_Perfect_ , he thought to himself as he stood up and turned to head to his room, _I can go and take a little breather and get some kick ass food after. Hell, I might not even have to mastur---_

“Mmmmm…. that feels so good!”

Dean’s eyes widened as a sinful groan issued from behind him. Since the upstairs brain had instantly relinquished main bodily controls to the downstairs brain, Dean didn’t even begin to resist the urge to turn back to see what fresh torture Cas had in store for him. It quickly became apparent that whether he turned or not wasn’t an issue considering that Cas was now channeling his inner porn star.

“Oh, yeah… this stretch is just so good. I can really feel the heat and energy moving in me,” Cas, who’d moved to lay flat on his back, continued to groan as he pulled at his left leg, his toes getting closer and closer to his face. “You don’t know what you’re missing Dean.”

Oh yeah, Dean was very much aware of what he was missing.

He may have tossed a response over his shoulder as he made a decidedly undignified escape down the hall but Dean doubted it made any sense if he had; it would just have been the ravings of a terminally horny guy on the brink of sexually frustrated madness. Whether he said anything or not, either way, he didn’t hear any sign of a response from Cas; a thought to which his brain immediately supplied him with an artist’s rendering of what exactly could have caused Cas to not respond to his ridiculously transparent behavior. 

The results of said mental image were downright filthy.

Somehow Dean managed to make it to his room, though by the time he shut the door, it was getting pretty difficult to walk. He leaned back against the door and let out a shuddery breath. Despite the air conditioner humming in his bedroom window, it felt like the room was a volcano but then, that was probably his own blood boiling. In light of this fact, the only obvious solution to this problem was to strip down, right?

 _I can’t believe I’m doing this again_ , he thought as his traitorous hands pushed eagerly at his shorts, pushing them and his underwear over his hips and down his legs. _This is so wrong_.

And yet, here he was, getting naked so he could jerk off to fantasies of his hot, completely off limits, roommates. A tiny part of him liked to remind him that the twins weren’t exactly innocent in all of this. Anyone with eyes could see that they were pushing him in hopes he’d sleep with one of them, but Dean felt that he should be better than this. He should be able to resist the temptation and not act like a dirty pervert.

Unfortunately the part of him that was a shameless horndog was much louder.

The cool air on his heated skin teased his already hypersensitive nerves, shaking him out of his contemplative thoughts on whether he was a horrible person or not. He shivered as he hurried over to his bed and sprawled out on the sheets; Dean wasted no time in reaching down to grasp his dick.

In the pre-twins era, Dean liked to indulge himself when it came to his private time. There was something extremely relaxing and satisfying about a nice leisurely jerk off session. He used to spend a good chunk of time just touching, building himself up achingly slow to the point where he _needed_ to start getting serious. Hell, call him weird but sometimes in the past, Dean would spend a whole afternoon lazily groping himself before he’d even think about getting himself off. The orgasms he eventually wrung out of himself those times had been pretty damn awesome if he said so himself and well worth the time it took to get there.

But those days were in the past now.

Now it was a mad dash towards the finish line no matter the circumstances. Ever since he’d met Cas and Jimmy, Dean was almost always turned on to the point of madness before he even got his pants off and that was before his brain got involved.

_Dean was pressed between two firm chests, trapped as two hot wet mouths latched onto his neck; Cas nibbled at the sensitive skin right before his shoulder while Jimmy was sucking a possessive mark below his jaw. Gasping as two of his hot spots were simultaneously attacked, Dean reached one hand down to grip Jimmy by the hip and one hand back to tangle tightly in Cas’ hair._

_“Does it feel good, Dean,” Jimmy’s voice rumbled in his ear, having pulled away from Dean’s sensitive skin. His lips brushed Dean’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Do you like being pinned between us?”_

_“Fuck, so good,” Dean managed to groan, his hips bucking forward to grind his leaking cock against Jimmy’s only for Jimmy to push forward so Dean’s ass rubbed against Cas’ dick. He whined, wanting to feel that length inside him. “Want you to fuck me.”_

_“Are you sure,” Cas said softly, his hands running up and down Dean’s chest and stomach. “What if we want you to fuck us?” Then Cas’ lips were by his ear. “What if we want both? I think I want to see what you look like fucking Jimmy while I fuck you.”_

“Shit!”

Dean bit off a choked curse as he was torn out of this delectable fantasy (right before the good part as usual) before he got any further by his orgasm blindsiding him, fighting the urge to shout as a wave of tingling heat exploded in his gut. He bit his lip as he worked himself through the aftershocks and squeezed out a few extra drips of come to add to the rather large puddle on his stomach. His chest heaved with the effort of keeping silent and his heart pounded with his usual post jerk off fear of having been overheard but after hearing only silence outside his room, Dean began to relax.

As the adrenaline wore off, Dean could tell he had a limited time before the after effects of his covert, filthy, wrong alone time dragged him off for a nap; with this in mind, he sluggishly reached over for some tissues to wipe himself off with. It only took a few seconds to clean up but afterward he could feel his eyelids drooping. He managed to push his guilty feelings to the back of his mind while he shuffled his way under the covers.

It seemed that this time he was going to get lucky. He was going to fall asleep before his mind could begin its typical post twin-centered masturbation session tirade in which his conscious berated him about how wrong and creepy he was. Oddly enough, his mind decided to go to a completely different direction.

If he hadn’t already been almost asleep, Dean probably would have been alarmed by the thoughts that strolled lazily through his mind as he closed his eyes and pulled one of his spare pillows to his chest. He sighed almost contentedly, imagining the soft mass was was something bigger, more solid, and warmer, and snuggled backward into the bulk of his spare blanket behind him.

It wasn’t until he was woken up from his nap by Cas knocking softly on his bedroom door that Dean realized with shock that he’d been dreaming of being wedged between Cas and Jimmy in a sleepy pile of limbs. All of his grogginess vanished as he realized what he’d been doing. He swore he could feel the phantom heat of Jimmy’s skin under his palms and Cas’ breath on the back of his neck and would never admit how it stung slightly to realize it was all a dream. Dean managed to sound normal as he told Cas he’d be right out even as he sat up and rested his elbows on his knees so he could bury his head in his hands.

He was so totally, utterly fucked.


	6. Weekend Mechanic

“Oh sweet lord, Jimmy… you’ve got to see this!”

Castiel’s hands gripped the window sill tightly in a vain attempt to ground himself but it was no use. His brain had completely left the building the moment he’d glanced out the window as he’d been on his way to the kitchen for a drink.

Now his mouth was dry for a completely different reason.

“What is it?” Jimmy grumbled from the couch. He was sprawled there in a sleeveless t-shirt and his underwear in an attempt to cool off, one arm thrown carelessly over his eyes. It had been unseasonably warm for the past few days and as a result, Jimmy had been cranky. “I don’t wanna move.”

Tearing his eyes from the sight outside, Castiel looked at his twin and pointed out the window. “Believe me, you will _not_ want to miss this,” he said before eagerly turning back, not wanting to miss a second of the amazing vision outside on the street below.

“This” being the absolutely glorious view of Dean working on his car.

Shirtless.

Grumbling pouts and the soft thud of footsteps signalled Jimmy’s approach but, at this point, Castiel’s focus was completely on Dean as he stood up. His eyes hungrily drank in each movement as Dean wiped at his forehead while he stared down at the engine of his car pensively. There was something deliciously sexy about the way Dean stood with his weight casually shifted to one side. Or maybe it was because Dean was, in fact, facing away and giving them a delightful view of his ass in snug denim...

“Fuck, how is he fucking real?” Jimmy whined, squeezing in front of Castiel so he could stare hungrily at their roommate. He moaned softly when Dean grabbed a wrench and bent over to work on something under the hood, leaving his ass perfectly on display. “God, I wanna take a bite out of that ass.”

Castiel chuckled and stepped forward to press against Jimmy’s back. His skin was starting to vibrate with sexual energy, making him feel bold. “I’m not sure how he’s real but what does matter is that he is,” he rumbled into Jimmy’s ear, hands coming to rest on his hips before his fingers slipped under his t-shirt, “and since Dean currently isn’t available, feel free to nibble on me.”

Jimmy shivered in his arms before turning on the spot so fast that Castiel barely had time to process the change before his twin was attacking him with gusto. In light of the still open window, they were lucky their joint moans were muffled by their mouths. If Dean were to hear…

Fuck, if Dean were to hear them…

Pulling away with a light gasp, Castiel gripped Jimmy’s hips harder and pulled him in closer, rutting against him in rhythmless rolls; the image of Dean walking in on them wouldn’t leave his mind. “Jimmy, just think about--if Dean were to talk through the door right now,” he panted into the bolt of Jimmy’s jaw. “What would he say?”

“Shit, I bet he’d love it,” Jimmy sighed, hooking a knee around Castiel’s thigh to gain leverage for his grinding. The friction between them made Jimmy tilt his head back with a groan so Castiel took the opportunity to latch onto his twin’s exposed neck. The skin under his lips vibrated as Jimmy continued talking. “You’ve seen the way he looks at us.”

“I don’t know what I want more right now,” Castiel said, pulling away from Jimmy’s neck so he could look over his shoulder and out the window. He could just barely see Dean working on his car, sadly. He continued speaking, breathless as he began tugging Jimmy deeper into the apartment, his words muffled against Jimmy’s skin and mouth as he did. “To bend him--over the hood of that car---or you over the hood while he watches---or for Dean to fuck me on that car.”

Jimmy whined when Cas pulled away long enough to tear his shirt off. “Yeah, I vote for all of the above,” he panted as he stripped his own shirt. Before he could reach for his own shorts, Castiel was reaching down to shove the elastic waistband of the basketball shorts down over Jimmy’s hip bones. “We definitely need to add that to the list of shit to do if by some miracle we could get Dean to sleep with both of us.”

Humming in agreement, Castiel yanked Jimmy’s shorts down far enough for Jimmy to step out of them. Castiel’s heart raced even more at the sight of Jimmy’s hard cock bobbing as he moved, paired with the hazy realization that this was the first time they’d been alone for weeks. Going from the weeks of solitude--wherein he and Jimmy could be as physical as they wanted (which was quite a bit)--back to hurried and secretive minutes together, stolen during the times no one was home at the same time they were, had Castiel feeling more than a little desperate. Pairing this absolute need to have his hands all over Jimmy’s body with the sight he’d just been witness to as well as the filthy musings of his twin, Castiel was about to vibrate out of his skin with need.

They nearly tripped over each other several times as they careened down the hall, never once letting go of each other longer than was absolutely necessary. Tumbling into Castiel’s room, Jimmy threw him for a loop by pushing Castiel onto his own bed and clambering up to straddle him. Castiel had approximately two seconds to inhale before Jimmy’s mouth was on him again, taking his mouth for all he was worth. 

The noises slipping from them were absolutely obscene and, after having not been able to hear them for so long, Castiel found they were affecting him deeply. His cock ached and throbbed against Jimmy’s and he distantly wondered why he even still had shorts on; Jimmy being the only one who was naked was a terribly unfair situation. Call it twin intuition or simply coinciding desperation but either way, Castiel noted Jimmy shifting off his lap so he could yank at Castiel’s shorts until he was naked too.

Castiel shivered with pleasure when the entirety of his bare skin slid against Jimmy’s when he was straddled again. It was actually hard to remember the last time they had been completely naked together and he found that he quickly became addicted to smoothing circles over the hills and valleys on the body before him. Jimmy arched like a cat into his hands, moaning, and for a few moments they merely writhed together as they languished in the feel of skin on skin that they’d been denied for so long.

“I bet his hands are rough,” Castiel breathed, dragging his palms up Jimmy’s side and up towards his chest, flicking his thumbs teasingly across his nipples. He smirked when Jimmy gasped and arched his back. “Can you just imagine it? Those big broad hands running over your skin, teasing you?”

Jimmy groaned, grinding his cock into Castiel’s. “And his mouth. Fuck, that mouth is so damn illegal,” he added. “I can’t decide where I want it first.”

As if to illustrate his indecision, Jimmy began to alternate between peppering kisses over Castiel’s neck and shoulders and before attacking his lips. Every nip and suck to his already hyper sensitive skin sent a spark of heat to flash through Castiel and, in order to show his appreciation, he slowly slipped a hand between them to grasp Jimmy’s cock.

“What about here?” Castiel breathed into Jimmy’s ear as he began to move his hand up and down. Jimmy let out a strangled gasp, breathing hotly onto Castiel’s skin. “I know that’s where I would want him to start.”

“I dunno,” Jimmy panted, his casual tone at odds with how frantically his hips were rocking up into the tunnel of Castiel’s hand. His head had fallen back, exposing a tempting column of skin. Castiel wanted desperately to latch onto that flesh, to mark it with bruises that would last for days maybe even a week, but he resisted. It wouldn’t do to leave that kind of overt evidence; Dean might be somewhat oblivious to what he and Jimmy got up to but he was in no way stupid. Hickeys didn’t just appear out of nowhere one afternoon, especially when Jimmy hadn’t left the apartment. “I kinda want to get my mouth on him first. His dick has to be as pretty as the rest of him, I’d bet anything on it.”

Castiel had to agree. There was no way a man as attractive as Dean didn’t have something equally alluring underneath those sinful jeans. 

“But I wouldn’t get him off,” Jimmy continued, still rolling his hips in Castiel’s lap. It was just enough to keep them both on the edge of sanity but was quickly becoming not enough. Jimmy abruptly paused and stretched off to the the side to riffle through Castiel’s bedside table. “Someday definitely I would want to blow him until he was putty in my hands but that first time… that first time I would want that fantastic cock in me.”

In illustration of this desire, Jimmy quickly slicked up his fingers and rose onto his knees in order to reach behind himself. Castiel gripped Jimmy by the hips tightly and his eyes greedily took in the sight of his twin opening himself; part of him desperately wanted to bat Jimmy’s hands aside to do the job himself but the view was too enticing at the moment. Jimmy’s own desperation showed in the brief amount of time he took before withdrawing his fingers and slicking up Castiel’s cock. 

Castiel, despite the sparking fuzzy rush of arousal soaking his brain, tried to protest. “Wait, Jimmy, that wasn’t enough---”

“Ugh, stop--ohhh--stop being a w-worrywart,” Jimmy groaned, gasping and moaning as he worked himself down onto Castiel. He rolled his eyes and huffed before getting down to business, rolling his hips. The sudden heat, pressure, and friction had Castiel so overwhelmed he may have gone crossed eyed for a minute and he almost missed Jimmy panting breathlessly. “It’s been too...goddamn...long and I’m not...gonna waste...a fucking second.”

“Oh, fuuuck,” Jimmy groaned as he planted his hands firmly on Castiel’s shoulders and grinding down harder and harder. “I’d--I’d ride him---just like this, hard and fast. Couldn’t do slow, not that first time---” He broke off to gasp when Castiel’s hips bucked up instinctively on a particularly filthy downward roll, his head falling down to rest on his shoulder. “I bet I could get him to moan for us, like he does in the shower.

The reminder of the time they had been blessed (or cursed, it depended on perspective he supposed) by overhearing Dean getting himself off in the shower. In their defense, the walls in the apartment weren’t exactly soundproof and Dean had been….enthusiastic to say the least. Castiel’s dick twitched inside Jimmy just at the the thought of Dean’s deep, barely muffled moans. 

Jimmy had snuck into his room that night and ridden him into the mattress, muffling his own sounds with one hand and Castiel’s with the other. The memory of Jimmy’s fingers pressed tightly over his mouth while Jimmy’s brows furrowed in a desperate attempt to keep silent would live forever in Castiel’s memory. Then there had been the adrenaline rush of knowing that Dean was only one thin wall away. It had made their orgasms that much powerful to the point they’d both actually passed out, exhausted, afterwards forcing Jimmy to have to sneak back to his own room after Dean’s work alarm woke them up the next morning.

This memory and memories of the other covert and hurried stolen moments he and Jimmy had shared ever since Dean had moved in assaulted Castiel’s mind as his body was used forcefully by his twin. He didn’t even try to resist or battle to take control this time, even when Jimmy pushed him backwards to pin his arms above his head. His imagination had Jimmy morphing into Dean more than once as Castiel pictured one of his tried and true fantasies of Dean finally succumbing to his obvious desires and pouncing on Castiel, pinning him down and riding his cock until they were both sweaty and spent.

He almost felt guilty for picturing Dean in Jimmy’s position but once he heard broken, soft “Dean” spoken next to his ear, Castiel figured they were both even,

It was frantic and desperate and so amazingly perfect, Jimmy writhing over him, his pleasure slack face buried in the skin of Castiel’s neck. Castiel wanted to savor it. Unfortunately, it had been an absolute age since he and Jimmy had had a chance to actually fuck and, considering how much sex they usually had, this dry spell had side effects. The main side effect being that Castiel calculated he had only a few precious moments before he blew his load. 

“Jimmy! C-close,” he panted whether in warning or in question, Castiel didn’t really know. His brain was getting fuzzy around the edges with his imminent orgasm to the point he could barely keep his fantasies of Dean and the reality of Jimmy separate, let alone process cognitive thoughts. His fingers clenched and dug into the flesh of Jimmy’s thighs as he tried to stay grounded.

A desperate whine in his ear that morphed instantly into frantic pants was Castiel’s only answer and his sex soaked brain barely made the connection that Jimmy was hovering on the brink before Jimmy bit down on his shoulder to muffle a scream as he came, shuddering helplessly. Castiel nearly bit off his own lip in a wild gambit to keep his own exclamation quiet when the pulsing rhythm of Jimmy’s orgasm had his cock throbbing achingly right before he followed though this didn’t stop the deafening moan that slipped out.

They laid there in a tangle of limbs for a moment, Jimmy collapsed onto Castiel’s heaving chest while they tried to catch their breath. Sweat coated every inch of them and soaked their hair and the vague thought that they were going to have to shower crossed his mind but Castiel didn’t have the heart to move Jimmy; he was such a cuddler after sex. 

He settled for running his fingers through Jimmy’s hair for a while but soon he knew that they needed to move. Dean wouldn’t stay outside forever and they needed to clean up not only themselves but the clothes they’d left in the living room. Castiel sighed and withdrew his hand from his twin’s hair. Jimmy groaned, obviously already aware of what was about to happen.

“I know,” Castiel murmured with a small smile, “but we really need to get up.”

“Don’ wanna,” Jimmy grumbled, burying his face closer to Castiel’s neck. “Can’t we just let him find us like this? It’ll put all the pieces together for him and I wouldn’t have to put clothes on.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. If only it would be that simple. He raised a hand and gave Jimmy a hearty swat to his bare ass, laughing when Jimmy’s head shot up. Jimmy glared bleary eyed at him and scowled. “You’re such a bossy dick sometimes, Cassie.”

“Yes well, I happen to know you enjoy that sometimes,” Castiel pointed out as he rolled a petulantly whining Jimmy off of him. “Now come on. If you stop dragging your feet, I’ll pop up a little something that will warn us when Dean comes back into the building and we can shower together.”

This promise of continued naked touching perked Jimmy up and he rolled the rest of the way off Castiel’s bed. There was a flash of flirtatious grin and the next thing Castiel knew, he was watching Jimmy’s delectable ass (complete with burgeoning fingerprint bruises) disappear through the door. 

Shaking his head at how easy his brother was to placate, Castiel threw on his shorts and wandered out to the living room to collect the clothes they’d left behind. He quickly tossed up a spell that would alert him when Dean entered the building’s lobby and peeked down to see if Dean was still indeed outside.

And yes, Dean’s ass was still currently on elegant display as he bent over his car.

Castiel sigh wistfully, able to truly appreciate the view without his burning lust taking over courtesy of his and Jimmy’s stress relief. Damn if that wasn’t one of the most perfect views he’d ever seen, he mused as he wandered down the hall to deposit his and Jimmy’s clothes into his room before going to join Jimmy in the shower.

He just hoped that he’d get to witness that sight again one day...up close and personal.


	7. Lightbulb

“I give up,” Jimmy said, dejection laced in every word. “We’re never going to get our sexy Dean sandwich, are we?”

Cas grimaced and patted Jimmy on the shoulder soothingly. “Not to make you feel any worse but I fear I’m starting to think that may be the case.”

Jimmy whined and allowed himself to face plant on Cas’ bed. They were both in Cas’ room under the pretense of watching TV since Dean had already been watching a movie on the living room TV when they’d come home from their trip to the supply shop. Normally they would take the time to fool around a bit; small things that wouldn’t get them caught, like giving each other a quick handjob or if they were feeling extra bold, trading blow jobs.

But Jimmy just didn’t feel up to it. Instead, he felt like wallowing in his misery and brooding on the fact that he and Cas were never going to charm Dean into one of their beds, let alone get him to sleep with both of them.

As he buried his face into Cas’ thigh, feeling the soft material of his brother’s sweatpants rub against his skin, Jimmy could practically hear his brother rolling his eyes at what Cas would call “dramatics”. Jimmy didn’t care though; he was seriously bummed, not even sneaking some cuddle time with his twin was going to help.

“Are we not hot enough anymore?” Jimmy said, a small spike of anxiety shooting through him. Call him conceited but considering he had a walking/talking mirror in the form of his twin, Jimmy knew they were hot and he was man enough to admit that his looks were what drew in people. But they weren’t exactly spring chickens anymore, what if they weren’t aging well? Oh god, maybe Dean thought they were just desperate, hitting on him constantly like they did but he didn’t want to hurt their feelings by telling them that he thought they were wrinkled and old and Jimmy _knew_ he’d seen a grey hair in the mirror the other day….

Looking up in a panic, Jimmy was just in time to see Cas actually roll his eyes and sigh. “We look exactly the same as we always have, Jimmy. This has nothing to do with us. Dean just… doesn’t want to sleep with us.”

“That’s bullshit,” Jimmy said with a scowl as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ thigh, hugging the limb to his chest like some sort of koala. “You’ve seen how he looks at us. I’m surprised our clothes haven’t burst into flames yet, the way he stares.” He let out an annoyed huff. “Why the hell won’t he make a move?”

Cas’ response was a shrug. “I don’t know but there’s nothing we can do about it if he doesn’t want to,” he said. Cas nodded towards the TV where one of their favorite sitcoms was still playing. “So instead of brooding on things we cannot change, let’s just enjoy the alone time we have and watch TV.”

Jimmy burrowed down into the mattress and clung even tighter to Cas’ leg, his lips were pushed out in an exaggerated pout. Maybe he didn’t want to watch TV, maybe he wanted to sit in his brother’s room and stew in the unhappy thought of never getting to sleep with Dean. If he were a less honorable witch, he’d probably be thinking of magical ways to work out his petty feelings but that would go against the code and Jimmy couldn’t do that. Even if the idea of slipping a potion into Dean’s coffee that would make it so he’d end up with ugly extra long toenails no matter how much he trimmed them or make his hair bright orange or gave him painful butt blisters seemed so satisfying at the moment. 

Besides, his goody two shoes twin definitely wouldn’t let him even if he wanted to.

“Fine,” he sighed abruptly, pushing off the mattress so he was kneeling. Jimmy gave Cas what he hoped was a seriously grim scowl that properly displayed his disgruntled attitude before standing up. “But if we’re going to be watching TV, I get to eat all the junk food I want.”

Cas pursed his lips; Jimmy could see the internal battle between Cas’ drive to force his brother into healthier habits versus his desire to cheer Jimmy up taking place across his face but ultimately he sighed. “Alright, I suppose being upset is a worthy reason for junk food.”

He didn’t wait for Cas to shoo him away to the kitchen before he was dashing from the room. Visions of crispy cheesy chips and those sweet sweet snack cakes Cas thought he’d hidden from him danced in Jimmy’s head as he made his way down the hall. He was musing on what kind of soda he wanted when an unfamiliar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

 _Who the hell is that_? Jimmy thought. His steps slowed and he crept towards the end of the hallway. _Did Dean invite a girl over?_

Jimmy froze just before the entrance to the living room and stood there in the darkened hall as a realization hit him. 

What if Dean already had his eyes on someone else?

That would explain why Dean had been resisting every single advance he and Cas had sent his way. Jimmy felt a pit in his stomach at the idea that he’d been forcing himself on someone who already wanted someone else; maybe Dean did find him and Cas attractive but that didn’t mean he wasn’t more interested in someone else.

 _Shit, I’m a fucking creep,_ he cursed internally, _here Dean is just trying to live his life and me and Cas keep coming on to him all the time. I’m surprised that he’s stayed. If some creeps kept hitting on me I’d---_

“I really think I’m going to have to move out, Charlie.”

Only years of perfecting the art of stealth essential for being in a relationship with Cas prevented Jimmy from gasping audibly when he heard Dean speak. Even if the same thought had just occurred to him, deep down he hadn’t thought (or hoped anyway) that Dean felt that way. Even once the whole sexual attraction issue was taken to the side, he really did love living with Dean and he knew Cas did too. In the moments when he and Cas had decided to put their secret plan on hold and actually just hang out with their roommate they realized that Dean was funny and kind and just fun to be around. Jimmy was surprised to realize that he just very well might want Dean to stay even if that meant they wouldn’t get to sleep with him.

Before Jimmy could get too worked up about Dean’s desire to move out, the unfamiliar woman who was apparently named Charlie, spoke.

“That’s kind of out of the blue. I thought you loved living here,” she said. “You wouldn’t shut up about how awesome your roommates are, bragging about how magically talented they are and a ton of other stuff.” There was a dull thunking sound, like a glass being set on the coffee table. “Why the sudden decision to abandon ship?”

Jimmy pressed himself against the wall and shimmied forward very slowly, being careful to keep out of sight. He silently thanked Charlie for asking the exact question he was curious about. If Dean liked living with him and Cas well enough he was talking about it with his friends despite their constant attempts to seduce him, why did he suddenly want to leave?

 _Probably because we’ve gotten to be too much_ , Jimmy’s mind offered unhelpfully as he slid down the wall slowly so he was crouching low. _Maybe this is less about being hit on and more about the magic stuff, like Inias. Or maybe it’s both. Oh god, we’ve been practically torturing him on purpose and accidentally, why am I not surprised that he can’t stand us any more…_

“I just can’t do it, Charlie. I swore I wouldn’t make things complicated and I don’t think I can do that anymore.”

“What do you mean, the wanting to sex them up thing? I still don’t understand your logic behind that by the way. From what you’ve told me they are obviously super into you, why would sleeping with them complicate things? If they’ve been going at you as hard as you say, I would think that they’re smart enough to realize one of them is going to win and the other is going to miss out. That’s not your problem.”

“But,” Dean began before pausing. The silence went on long enough that Jimmy’s skin was practically crawling with the desire to jump out from his hiding space and shake Dean until he finished his thought. Luckily, just as Jimmy’s fingers started to twitch, Dean continued. “But the problem is, _I_ don’t want either of them to lose.”

Well holy shit….

All of Jimmy’s doubts and worries evaporated in a millisecond, completely dwarfed by the news that Dean had just revealed.

Charlie chuckled, almost a cackle, and Jimmy could imagine how Dean must be blushing and wished he could see it.

“Well, look at you, Mr. Winchester,” she said, a grin evident in her voice. “I do believe we’ve discovered a twin kink.”

This observation caused a slight dip in Jimmy’s happy bubble. His ears focused intently, waiting for Dean’s response. The idea that Dean only would want to sleep with them in order to cross twins off his bucket list hadn’t ever occurred to him but now...

Dean interrupted this gloomy train of thought with a frustrated groan. His voice was muffled as if his hands were on his face. “I don’t have a twin kink,” he argued. Another pause where Jimmy imagined Dean doing that little thing where he wet his lips to give him time to think. “I just happen to like Cas and Jimmy who _happen_ to be twins.”

Jimmy’s bubble of joy not only re-expanded, it continued to grow until he was pretty sure if any other witches were around, his gleeful energy would be almost blinding. He felt like he could power a thousand spells in that moment without being completely drained afterward. Just wait until Cas found out about this.

“Not that that matters, they’d still think I was a creep,” Dean spoke again, his voice filled with misery. “I mean, I bet they get that shit all the time from other douchebags. I don’t want to be that guy.”

Jimmy had to bite his lip to stop from whooping with excitement. Part of him felt bad for Dean but he figured that he and Cas were going to fix that state of affairs pretty soon.

Because now they knew Dean wanted them, really wanted them. Both of them. This was fantastic. Dean had no idea that they desperately wanted him to want both of them, that he and Cas would never in a million years lump him in with the numbnuts they met at bars who only hit on them because they wanted to check “sex with twins” off their bucket list. Hearing Dean admit he wanted them and that the only thing holding him back was a fear of hurting one of their feelings and offending them was the best thing Jimmy had overheard in his life.

This was knowledge that would totally accelerate his and Cas’ plans.

His precious junk food completely forgotten, Jimmy crept far enough away from the entrance to the living room as he needed to before bolting to Cas’ room. Jimmy must have looked as delightfully deranged as he felt judging by the surprised concern on his twin’s face when he burst through the door and hurriedly shut it behind him.

“Jimmy,” he said slowly, putting down the magazine he’d been flipping though. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, I am more than okay, brother. I just overheard the most interesting conversation…”


	8. "Found Out"

Dean found himself with the almost irresistible urge to google if blue balls could cause insanity. While he hadn’t paid the most attention in his high school health classes, he was pretty certain that they couldn’t but sometimes he wondered if he might be a scientific anomaly. Blue ball induced craziness was the only explanation he had for the past two weeks.

Lately, Dean felt like he’d been dropped into the middle of a porno and cast as the dumb, blissfully unaware guy who doesn’t realize hanky panky is going on around him.

Only he wasn’t blissfully unaware. He was _very much aware_.

It seemed like every damn time Dean turned around, he was catching Cas and Jimmy in small intimate moments. Intimate moments that definitely went far beyond what normal siblings did. 

At first they were little things, like when he went back to Cas’ room after Charlie’s visit to ask the twins what they wanted for dinner. Jimmy and Cas had been snuggled together in Cas’ bed, not just laying next to each other but actually snuggled. Cas was lounging back against the headboard with his arm around Jimmy’s (strangely bare shoulders) while his twin pillowed his head on his chest, Jimmy’s arm resting across Cas’ stomach. 

This had all been weird but a weird that Dean could explain away. Cas and Jimmy were twins and his logic thought it was completely acceptable for them to be comfortable in each other’s spaces; they _had_ shared a womb for nine months after all. What had caught Dean’s attention though was just how intimate it felt. Dean had gotten the same feeling he got when he’d walked in on Sam and Eileen cuddling on the couch, that distinct sensation that he was intruding on something.

The twins hadn’t seemed disturbed by his entrance. They had smiled warmly at him and answered his questions, never once moving to untangle themselves from each other or seeming to feel embarrassed at being found in such a position.

Sure it had been strange, Dean had never seen Cas and Jimmy act like that in his time living with them, but he rationalized that maybe they finally felt comfortable around him now. He decided the best thing was to just put it out of his mind.

Only, the twins were making it very hard to do that.

Okay, if he were being really honest, it wasn’t the twins fault that Dean didn’t seem able to keep his perverted mind to himself. 

It wasn’t Cas and Jimmy’s fault that when Dean happened to catch them standing in the kitchen, Jimmy’s front pressed to Cas’ back as he cooked, Dean’s traitorous brain tried to convince him he’d seen Jimmy’s hands slip into the waistband of Cas’ shorts. 

It also wasn’t the twins’ fault that when he’d come home the one day to find the twins sitting on the couch, their faces flushed and their clothes ruffled, Dean had immediately imagined they had been making out on the couch; his mind supplying images of Cas and Jimmy frantically straightening their clothes right before Dean opened the door. Obviously this was only a perverted fantasy because Cas and Jimmy’s mouths definitely hadn’t been reddened and swollen; it had all been in Dean’s head, right?

It also wasn’t their fault that Dean’s ears were playing tricks on him.

Dean woke up in the middle of the night and was convinced he was still dreaming. He had to be, since it was the only way to explain the noises he was hearing.

“Shhh---gotta be quiet,” a soft, muffled voice came through the wall Dean shared with Jimmy’s room. “Be quiet for me.”

 _Yep_ , Dean thought to himself, completely and utterly awake in all senses. _Figment of my imagination._

A low, strangled groan filtered through the wall, the desperate sound of it going right to Dean’s already hard dick. Dean had just begun to sluggishly wonder why Cas, since the voice was obviously Cas’, was in Jimmy’s room when another voice had him sitting bolt upright in bed.

“Please… come on, Cas,” a voice, Jimmy’s voice, begged quietly. “Give it to me.”

 _Nope, nope, nope, nope,_ Dean scolded his brain. _We are not thinking these things because this is_ obviously not real _. This is just me being a perverted creep and I’m not going to do it. I’m not, I’m not, I’m not. I’m just going to go to bed, that’s it. Nothing else._

He was definitely not going to get off to this. It would only encourage his filthy brain. 

And he probably would have succeeded if it hadn’t been for the soft desperate moans and deep groans that Dean’s mind began to hallucinate. All those bitten off cries and quiet curses drifting through the wall like a soundtrack to his most filthy fantasies were to just too much. Maybe if he’d been more awake, Dean would have been able to put up more of a fight; as it was, his hand slipped far too easily down under the waistband of his underwear. 

In what would have been a mortifyingly short time later if he weren’t already burning with a mix of shame and arousal, Dean was coming forcefully over his stomach, choking on a garbled groan that would have been the twin’s names if he hadn’t cut it off at the last second. 

His mind got the last laugh though as he laid there, trying to pant as quietly as possible out of a stupid fear that someone would hear him, when it pulled another trick.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” a voice most certainly did not say through the wall, “I’m gonna come, Cas. Fuck, gonna----oh!”

Dean didn’t hear an answering broken groan in a familiar deep tone either. Nope, he absolutely did not.

He was just going insane obviously.

 

Jimmy’s expression turned immediately from cheerfully content to dim and glowering as the door to the apartment snapped shut behind Dean’s retreating back.

It had been weeks since he and Cas had enacted their plan to show Dean that not only were they interested in him, but that they were involved with each other and they had absolutely fuck all to show for it. Anyone with freaking eyes could see that the amount (and type) of physical contact he and Cas had been engaging in right before him was so blatantly obvious, they might have as well be wearing signs that said “WE FUCK” in bold letters.

Cas was getting just as discouraged as him, especially since their last plan had failed. At this point, Jimmy was starting to wonder if Dean really was that oblivious. They had fucked in Jimmy’s bed while Dean had been _right next door_ and hadn’t even bothered to stay quiet. There was no way in hell Dean hadn’t heard them but this morning… nothing.

“We need a new plan,” Cas said unhelpfully from where he was making coffee. His back was turned to Jimmy but he could imagine how Cas would be scowling down a the machine as it slowly filled. “It’s going to have to be something outrageous. All of our subtle solutions have failed miserably.”

Jimmy stirred the remaining eggs on his plate, scowling moodily at them. “What other plans do we have though?” he asked with a frown, his eye furrowed in concentration and annoyance. “We’ve been about as obvious as fucking possible and he’s still ignoring us. At this point we could probably have sex on the couch and he’d just walk on by.”

Instead of the annoyed scolding he’d expected, Jimmy was surprised to hear utter silence. He looked up to see Cas leaning against the counter, facing him now, with a peculiar expression. It only took an instant for Jimmy to understand and he couldn’t help but huff out a small laugh.

“Well, it’s the next logical step I guess. When should we do it?”

 

Dean trudged up the stairs, his feet dragging on each step.

He was so freaking tired; between his regular amount of work stress and his never ending thoughts about Cas and Jimmy, his brain was fried. At this point, Dean was really starting to consider moving out as his only solution though, oddly enough, things seemed to have calmed down for the last few days.

For the past few days, Dean’s mind had ceased to play its filthy tricks on him. He hadn’t “seen” any strange interactions between the twins or “heard” any inappropriate things. At first he’d been a bit on edge, waiting with agonizing anticipation for his imagination to ambush him, but nothing happened. As the days stretched on, Dean was actually starting to think that he’d finally gotten a hold on his dirty thoughts. 

Just the other night, he’d managed to sit in the living room with Cas and Jimmy as they all watched crappy night-time TV before bed. They’d snacked on popcorn and mocked the overly serious and completely predictable crime shows for a few hours before parting ways to go to bed. It had been so damn relaxing Dean could have cried.

Of course, this seeming respite in his lust induced hallucinations aside, Dean was still plagued by his usual Cas and Jimmy fantasies, and dreaming about things he could not have was not only exhausting but depressing. Now that he’d realized he wanted more than sex with Cas and Jimmy, he found fantasies of a more domestic type sneaking up on him and it seemed like these were actually worse than sex ones.

Like picturing the three of them cuddled up on the couch watching TV or the three of them eating breakfast at the table in the morning while playing light games of footsie. Sometimes the fantasies would start out with just him and Cas or Jimmy, leading him to believe for a brief second that maybe his brain had subconsciously chosen between the twins, but then the missing twin would inevitably enter from stage right, playfully chiding them for starting without him. 

Yeah, Dean was still pretty damn screwed.

 _Well, maybe a weekend away would be good_ , he mused as he reached their floor. Dean smiled to himself as he walked down the hall to the apartment, his brain already making plans. He unlocked the door and stepped in, too distracted to notice that the door was already unlocked. _Yeah, that’d work. I’ll just take a little road trip. I haven’t been away in a long time so that might be just the ticket to get out of my own head---_

Dean stepped over the threshold, shut the door behind him and froze in place.

Twins having sex.

Twins having sex on the couch.

Twins having sex on the couch in broad daylight.

 _Twins_ having _sex_ on the couch in broad daylight _together_. 

This was it. He’d officially gone insane. All of his pent up frustration had finally oozed into his brain and short circuited the part of it that controlled his vision because this could not be what was actually going on right before his eyes.

Dean gaped, unable to believe his eyes as he took in the view of Jimmy bouncing up and down in Cas’ lap. The twins were seated on the sofa and as bare as the day they had been born except for the sweat glistening on their limbs as they moved. Jimmy’s hands gripped the back of the couch on either side of Cas’ head, his knuckles white with the effort of leveraging himself up and down. His head was thrown back and he was moaning, encouraging Cas.

“Oh shit, do that again, Cas,” Jimmy whined, switching the grip of his one hand from the couch to his twin’s hair. “Do it again.”

Cas, responding immediately to this command, began to pound upward as much as he could in their current position; Jimmy groaned long and loud in thanks. Meanwhile Dean still stood frozen, too shell shocked by this discovery/obvious hallucination to decide whether he should turn around and leave in order to seek the mental help he apparently required desperately or if he should creep past his very occupied roommates so he could go take the arctic cold shower he also required.

An amused voice solved his problem.

“Aww, I think we broke him, Cas,” Jimmy said, panting from his efforts and startling Dean back into reality. The twins had paused, well mostly paused anyway; Dean could still see Jimmy’s hips rocking subtly. Jimmy gave him what Dean supposed was meant to be a concerned look but the effect was ruined by the amused twinkle in those blue eyes. “Have we scandalized you, Dean?”

“I---I--uh--I---” Dean managed to babble. It appeared that his brain had indeed been completely liquified thanks to what he’d just witnessed and all he could think about was how sweaty his palms had become all of the sudden. He rubbed them on his pants as his mind raced, whirling with a thousand thoughts a minute until finally it screeched to a halt. Looking back, he wondered if the cracking sound that signaled the break in his sanity was only audible to him or if the twins heard it too.

“What the fuck is going on?!?”

Both of the twin’s eyes went wide. It was obvious they didn’t expect Dean’s borderline angry shout. Cas visibly swallowed while Jimmy’s mouth dropped open, probably in preparation to give a smart ass remark but Dean wasn’t done yet.

“I mean, what the fuck, guys?!” Dean said, his voice not quite a shouting level but still containing enough heat to convey every ounce of frustration he’d been feeling for, well… ever since he’d moved in, to be honest and more specifically over the past few weeks. 

In fact, Dean was surprised to find he was actually angry. The obvious amusement at his confusion in Jimmy’s throw away comment sparked a fire inside him. “Am I just some sort of fucking toy to you? Did you guys just decide one day ‘Hey, let’s get a roommate. It’ll be fun to drive him crazy by running around the apartment half naked and acting like we actually give a damn about him’?” Dean ran a hand through his hair and snorted ruefully. “I was so stupid to think that maybe there was even a micro-chance that you guys might like me too. It’s obvious you just get off on messing with my head---”

Before he could finish this thought, Cas interrupted.

“But we _do_ care about you,” Cas said. It was at that point that Dean realized he’d been so wrapped up in venting, he didn’t notice that Cas and Jimmy had separated and thrown on their discarded clothes. “That’s what this was all about!”

This brought Dean up short, all his building steam fizzling out.

_What?_

“How in the hell is you two torturing me for weeks showing that you care?” he asked incredulously, crossing his arms with a frown. “Because from where I’m standing, I don’t feel very cared for.”

The twins shared a sheepish glance. A light blush crept across each of their cheeks and Dean suspected it had nothing to do with the exertions from their recent time on the sofa. 

Jimmy was the first to speak as he lightly wringed his hands. “We’ve wanted you literally from the moment you walked through that door, Dean,” he said earnestly before he sighed. “But, smart man that you are, I’m sure you can understand that Cas and I couldn’t risk walking up to you and saying “Hi! I’m Jimmy, this is my brother Cas. We fuck like bunnies but we’d both really like to climb you like a damn tree.” That’s why we each tried to have a go at you. We figured you’d go for at least one of us.”

Okay, that made sense. Dean couldn’t fault their reasoning. It was perfectly true that Cas and Jimmy’s relationship wasn’t considered “normal”. How were they supposed to know that Dean wasn’t going to freak out on them?

Nodding at Jimmy, Dean acknowledged this argument. “Okay, I’ll give you that but considering how completely _not_ subtle you two have been over the past few weeks, what changed?” he asked. Dean waved a hand vaguely to indicate their bare chests and the couch they had been defiling a few moments ago and levelled a pointed look at Jimmy then Cas who blushed and looked down at his fee. “Because you two definitely aren’t afraid to let the cat out of the bag now.”

Jimmy, cheeks enticingly flushed, grinned hesitantly. “Well, I may have um, overheard you talking to your friend the other day. You know, when you mentioned that you wanted us both.”

The other day… what happened the other day? Dean racked his brain, shifting the massive amount of twin shenanigan thoughts around in an attempt to remember whatever Jimmy was hinting at… 

Wait… Charlie had come over that day. 

He’d invited her over in hopes of having a respite from what he’d thought was the completely imagined twin-related madness that had been plaguing him at all times in the apartment. Of course, she’d immediately started grilling him about whether he’d gone out on any dates lately which inevitably led to a discussion of Dean’s very attractive and supposedly single roommates. That was the first time he’d admitted aloud that he not only wanted both Cas and Jimmy but that he wanted more than to just punch his “slept with twins” badge.

“So we figured that if you “found” us out,” Cas said, pulling Dean back to the present. Dean had to repress the urge to laugh at Cas’ physical air quotes; he was still a bit ticked off at both twins at the moment. “We hoped that it might help to get you to see what’s been going on---” 

“And help you realize we would really like to fuck you,” Jimmy interrupted. 

His tone was cheerful again but Dean couldn’t help but feel a bit crestfallen. Cas and Jimmy just wanted him for sex. There was a part of him, of course, that was ecstatic to hear this information and at one point, the idea that the twins wanted to sleep with him would have had him halfway to the moon with excitement but now…

Now that the idea of _more_ had crept stealthily into his mind, Dean didn’t think that was going to be enough anymore. Call him a selfish bastard, but he wanted it all. He wanted the closeness and affection that he’d seen Sam and Eileen share for himself. The sex would definitely be fantastic if what he’d just witnessed was anything to go by but Dean wasn’t sure if he could handle having the sex without the added intimacy.

Setting his mouth into a firm line as he hardened his resolve and mentally cursed himself for what he was about to do, Dean shook his head. Watching the twins’ hopeful expressions fade into matching looks of disappointment didn’t help and made him want to take the words back before he even started.

“I’m sorry, Cas, Jimmy,” Dean said. His feet were subconsciously moving him towards the hall and the safety of his room, enacting his plan to hide in his room and curse his own stupidity before he’d even finished talking. “I can’t. I want you, both of you, but I can’t just be some sort of toy to spice up your sex life. I’m sure sex with you two would be amazing but I don’t think I could handle it.” Cas and Jimmy’s faces fell even further, matching Dean’s own feelings. 

When no response came, Dean turned with the intention of making a rapid escape to his room but he only got two steps towards the hall when a voice piped up behinds him, its words stopping him in his tracks.

“But what if we wanted more?”

Dean’s resolve to run away to his room melted instantly in the face of a phrase right out of his more recent dreams. He swallowed and took a deep breath as he turned around to find Cas and Jimmy looking at him hopefully. 

“What?” he asked, hoping like hell that what he’d heard hadn’t been a product of his fantasy filled brain. His heart pounded and his fingertips tingled. 

“I said, what if we want more,” Cas repeated, taking tentative step forward. Jimmy followed and Dean noticed they looked about as nervous as he felt. “I know that Jimmy and I went about this the wrong way but I can assure you, we don’t want to use you.”

Jimmy nodded and licked his lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small part of Dean was amused to see that Jimmy could even _be_ nervous. He was always so confident, seeing him look so tentative was definitely odd. 

“I know we probably don’t deserve to ask after putting you through all that but,” Jimmy said before pausing. His face was flushing in a way that Dean would have probably teased about if the situation had been different. “We were kinda of hoping that you would be interested in the whole package deal with us.”

Okay, now Dean’s mind really did have to be playing tricks on him now. He hadn’t been exactly sure but now he was pretty certain he was experiencing a pretty damn vivid dream. That was literally the only way to explain why Cas and Jimmy were offering everything he’d been dying to have up on a silver platter because in Dean’s experience, life didn’t work out like this.

“Y-you want everything?” Dean “Like, you want to date me?”

Cas nodded; a small smile hovered on his lips. Dean could see that he was itching to move closer but both he and Jimmy seemed to be staying behind a self-imposed safe zone, probably afraid of spooking him. “Well of course we want to date you, Dean,” he said as his hand slipped into Jimmy’s seamlessly as if drawing strength and courage from his twin. “If you’ll have us that is.”

The selfish voice in his head screamed at him to accept, to reach out and finally take what he’d been wanting but Dean couldn’t quite do it. It all seemed too good to be true. He gaped dumbly for a few seconds before he gestured at Cas and Jimmy’s joined hands and spluttered, “I thought--well, I thought since you two were you know already...how--”

Jimmy snorted in amusement and shook his head. He took his hand back from Cas and walked over to cup Dean’s face in his hands. “Oh poor sweet Dean, you’re acting like this is a normal situation,” he cooed in a way that should be teasing but actually put Dean at ease. It was the first normal personality quirk of Jimmy’s he’d seen since this strange conversation had begun. Jimmy took a hand away to gesture vaguely at the couch. “You just walked in on me getting fucked by Cas on that couch. What about that relationship leads you to believe that polyamory is completely out of the question here?”

Dean blushed, partly in embarrassment but mainly due to the flash of memory Jimmy’s words initiated. Well, when he thought about it like that… 

While Dean was distracted by his memory, Jimmy took opportunity to step back next to Cas and lace their fingers together again. They looked at him with looks of apprehension. Jimmy’s brief show of bravado waned and he wet his lips before speaking again.

“So what do you say Dean, are you in?” 


	9. Sparks

Sweat slid down Dean’s face, dripping onto his shirt. He wiped at it unconsciously and grimaced. Normally Dean would have rather been left tied down naked and covered in honey on an anthill rather than be caught running --he personally believed that running was the invention of satan and should be avoided at all costs-- but things had changed recently.

That change being his new and improved relationship with Jimmy and Cas.

Now that he was officially with the twins in what Jimmy affectionately called the “Coven of Love”, Dean had become more and more aware of how attractive Cas and Jimmy were. Not that he didn’t know this rather obvious information before that is, someone would have to be a complete moron not to see that, but the idea that Dean would have to be naked in front of them lurked in his mind. It was this thought that made Dean realize that he needed to start putting in some effort since he _refused_ to let the twins see that little bit of pudge he’d gained over the past few months.

It wasn’t his fault he tended to eat when he was stressed and living under constant sexy twin assault had been a very stressful situation for him.

Luckily, after that fateful afternoon where they’d all finally pulled their collective heads out of their asses, Cas had suggested that they actually date for a while before sleeping together. He said that he and Jimmy had been unfair in their attempts to seduce him and Jimmy agreed.

_“You’re quite the catch, Dean,” Jimmy had said, “you deserve to be wooed a bit.”_

Dean was still a bit skeptical as to whether he deserved to be “wooed” but he did have to admit, the last few weeks had definitely fed that not so small part of him that had begun to crave a relationship with Cas and Jimmy. The twins went above and beyond the call of duty to be the most attentive boyfriends (lovers? Dean wasn’t entirely sure how they wanted to classify themselves yet) on the planet. 

Jimmy always seemed to be making either one of Dean’s favorite meals, or what would quickly become one of his new favorite meals, every night when he came home from work. Cas never wasted an opportunity to rub Dean’s work stiff shoulders. Both twins appeared to be putting their all into making up for their teasing which was nice and all but lately, Dean had been starting to want more.

Like, the sweaty and sated, horizontal mambo type more.

He’d tried to hint to Cas and Jimmy that their penance was over and that he was game for more than couch cuddles (not that those weren’t freaking awesome in all sorts of ways) but so far nothing. Either the twins didn’t get the hint or, the more likely option, they saw the signs but were still hung up about feeling guilty. 

Dean could totally understand if Cas and Jimmy simply weren’t ready to move on to that particular stage but he’d seen the way they’d been looking at him when they thought he wasn’t paying attention. They were all longing looks and heated stares or expressions of raw want when he came back in from a jog, like the ones he expected to see when he finally opened the door.

Only… the apartment was empty.

Dean entered the quiet living room and stared, perplexed as to where his boyfriends were. Cas and Jimmy never missed an opportunity to oggle him post run. A piece of paper stuck to the fridge with magnets caught his eye as he went to grab a bottle of water. A quick glance at the note made it obvious who had been in charge of leaving the note and Dean grinned.

_Hey Hot Stuff,_

_We’re going to the farmers market to pick up some ~~disgusting shit~~ produce. Should be back a little bit after you get back from your run._

_Jimmy and Cas_

_P.S. You totally don’t need to take a shower until we get back ;)_

At the bottom of the note was a crudely (on purpose considering Jimmy’s artistic skill) drawn doodle of Dean in the shower with a cloud of bubbles in his hair and over his crotch.

Dean chuckled and put the note back on the fridge. He’d love to help Jimmy out but, catching a whiff of himself, Dean knew that he had to have a shower because he freaking reeked. He kicked off his shoes and went to his room to grab a towel; Dean paused by his dresser and the thought to grab some clothes crossed his mind but ultimately he passed. There would be plenty of time to get in and out of the shower before the twins came back.

 _But let’s say there wasn’t enough time…_ a voice in Dean’s head spoke up a few minutes into his shower. _Would that be such a bad thing?_ This thought had Dean pausing, his hands buried in the shampoo lather on his head.

Now that… that had some merit…

A shiver of pure giddiness (and a little of something less innocent) ran through Dean as he returned to washing his hair. Instead of rushing through the rest of his shower, Dean purposefully took his time, leisurely soaping up his skin and rinsing off the suds until he felt that enough time had passed. Steam billowed out of the bathroom when he finally opened the door and stepped into the hall. He could hear voices in the living room and he smirked. 

Cas and Jimmy were home. Just as he’d hoped they’d be.

Dean knotted the towel around his waist snuggly, but not _too_ tightly, and strutted down the hall, purposefully striding past his bedroom and towards the sound of voices. He felt a twinge of doubt as to whether this was a good idea just before he exited the hall but the promise of finally getting what he wanted gave him the push to keep walking.

 _Besides, it would give the twins a taste of their own medicine_ , Dean thought smugly.

“--I’m still making some broccoli with dinner tonight so don’t even bother arguing,” Dean heard Cas say as he walked towards the kitchen. He laughed silently to himself at the sound of Jimmy’s whining groan and could almost picture the pout Cas had to be getting. Deciding that his presence might just help stop an argument, Dean squared his shoulders and strode forward.

“I won’t mind some broccoli, Cas,” he said casually as he headed towards the fridge. “At least as long as you don’t mind if I smother it in butter.”

Normally, a comment like this would at least warrant a small debate between him and Cas, with Cas vehemently insisting that drowning his vegetables in butter negated the healthy benefits, but only silence greeted Dean’s ears. Not even Jimmy had anything to say as Dean walked past but then Dean wasn’t too surprised considering just how much of his body was currently on display for the twins’ viewing pleasure.

Pulling a water bottle from the fridge, Dean turned casually to face them and sipped idly. It was a struggle to keep up his innocently casual facade when he caught sight of Cas and Jimmy’s faces. Shock and hunger fought for dominance on each and Dean couldn’t help but preen slightly.

Maybe all that running was paying off after all.

Jimmy was actually the first to recover even though he was still blinking furiously as if trying to confirm to himself what his eyes were seeing. “Uh---yeah---I vote for no broccoli at all,” he said as casually as he seemed able, which wasn’t all that much. “But whatever, we both know Cas is gonna do what he wants.” Jimmy attempted a nonchalant smirk but with the way his eyes followed Dean’s every move, the effect didn’t quite work. “Anyway though, h-how was your run, Dean?”

“Oh, you know, sweaty and horrible,” Dean answered flippantly before pausing to gulp down some more water. He purposefully drank with slow, deep swallows that would emphasize his throat. A feeling of intense smugness sent a shiver down his spine when he heard a muffled squeaking noise from either Cas or Jimmy. Dean finished and placed his bottle down before he grinned at them. “But I feel a lot better now that I’ve had a nice, relaxing shower.”

Dean let as much innuendo as possible soak into these words, even going as far as to “absentmindedly” trail his fingers over the skin just above his towel. Jimmy and Cas’ eyes zeroed in instantly on this movement before they both turned red with what Dean assumed was embarrassment as they realized they were staring.

Oh yeah, Dean could definitely see the appeal of this particular brand of teasing. This was fucking awesome. A unique combination of smugness, excitement, and possibly a teeny amount of sexiness had taken over him and he felt compelled to keep feeding it. He could now understand why Cas and Jimmy had gotten caught up in their little plan to seduce him. Which is why he proceeded to spend the next half hour being the most teasing tease on the face of the planet.

Did he show off his muscled back by “casually” perusing the cupboard for a snack, reaching up to reach towards the topmost shelves? Hell yeah he did.

How about suddenly deciding to bend down and check under the counter with the supposed intent of seeing if they needed more cleaning supplies? Oh, definitely that too.

But did he purposefully allow his towel to get snagged on a drawer handle, “forcing” him to re-secure it around his waist (opening his towel up facing away from the twins of course, he wasn’t that kind of boy, thank you very much…)? Of fucking course!

Dean did have to give Cas and Jimmy credit though, they gave their all towards acting as if Dean wasn’t currently attempting to channel the flimsy plots of every porno ever. They kept chatting about what they had seen at the farmer’s market and about various spellwork that they needed to finish for clients, pretty much anything that they could think of, but Dean could make out the note of strain in their voices. And he could definitely feel their eyes following him around the kitchen but, to Dean’s disappointment, neither Cas nor Jimmy seemed like they were about to break.

Considering he had planned on this little venture ending with the twin’s jumping his bones, Dean decided drastic measures were needed.

He began walking towards the living room where Cas and Jimmy had just retreated, probably in an attempt to avoid temptation; his fingers strategically loosened the towel around his waist so that it was just barely staying there. 

“Well, I think I’m going to go get dressed,” Dean said loudly as he go closer to the couch. Cas and Jimmy’s shoulders lost a bit of tension and Dean could just picture their looks of relief at hearing he was going to put pants on. They thought they were in the clear.

Poor, sweet, naive Cas and Jimmy. Dean had one last play and he was a thousand percent sure it would work.

Cas happened to be facing his direction when, instead of turning once he got to the back of the couch to head down the hallway, Dean walked around so he was in front of the couch and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Said eyebrows almost instantly shot up in shock as, precisely as planned, Dean took three steps before his towel slid from around his hips to pool on the floor.

The absolute dumbstruck surprise on Cas and Jimmy’s faces was so good, Dean wished he could have taken picture to document the moment.

Dean considered going with a “might want to close your mouths, guys, you’re gonna catch flies” to break the silence but in the end, he couldn’t resist just one last tease.

“Ooops,” he said, lowering his lashes seductively and making absolutely no move to reach for his fallen towel. “Looks like my towel just fell off---ah!!”

It was Dean’s turn to be surprised when two sets of hands shot out lightning fast and dragged him onto the couch where he collapsed into the twins’ laps in an undignified heap, complete with an embarrassingly loud squawk. This small hit to his ego was soothed by Cas pulling him more onto his lap and kissing the daylights out of him. 

Fucking finally.

Dean melted into the kiss, every nerve in his body feeling strangely relaxed as the tension that he’d been stewing in almost constantly since the first time he’d ever set foot in this apartment fled away. While his own fantasies had been pretty damn vivid, Dean instantly knew no daydream was detailed enough to account for the way Cas’ warm broad hands felt on his naked back. He also knew right away that the hands in question needed to go to other areas at some point in the very near future.

Cas maneuvered them so that they were seated sideways and, from somewhere beyond the sensations of Cas fucking _owning_ his mouth, Dean was aware of Jimmy sidling up so he was pressed as close to Dean’s back as possible. The body warmed fabric of Jimmy’s shirt brushed over Dean as Jimmy mouthed at his neck and he shivered, goosebumps breaking out in waves over his skin that didn’t have anything to do with the fact he was bare-assed naked.

“You. Are. A fucking. Tease,” Cas growled between breathless kisses before he finally pulled back to breathe properly. Dean could only pant as he waited for his lungs to catch up while Cas kissed down the side of Dean’s neck, allowing Jimmy to turn Dean to face him. The angle was a bit awkward but Dean wasn’t about to complain. Especially since he had come to the conclusion that Cas had taught Jimmy all his tricks in the kissing department.

Or was it the other way around? Dean put that very, very important question on his ever growing list of things to ask his boyfriends about. There would be time enough for that later, _after_ he’d finally gotten what he wanted, what they all wanted.

Dean broke away from Jimmy just long enough to laugh breathlessly at Cas’ grumpy accusation. “Hey, takes one to know one.”

“He’s got you there, Cas,” Jimmy agreed, pausing to nip at that spot under Dean’s ear that made his toes curl. He grinned at his twin then proceeded with his exploration of the muscles of Dean’s back. “He’s only giving us a dose of what we gave him.”

“Yeah, fair’s fair,” Dean gloated, his smirk growing at the pout on Cas’ lips. This smug feeling didn’t last long as Cas obviously decided that kissing him into submission was the only plan as he pulled Dean roughly to him. Tangling his fingers firmly in Dean’s hair with one hand and gripping his bare hip with the other, Cas got back to trying to suck the air right out of Dean’s lungs.

It took only a matter of moments for Dean to find himself washed away, lost in the whirling tornado of sensation as Cas and Jimmy traded off on driving him insane. When Cas would pull away from Dean’s mouth to explore other areas with just as much intensity, Jimmy instantly took his place only for them to flip flop a few minutes later. 

Dean’s heart raced and his lungs strained to find enough air to function as this dual assault went on and on but he couldn’t stop. He was addicted to the endless loop the three of them had created. It wasn’t until his knee slipped off the edge of the sofa as he attempted to roll his hips in Cas’ lap in a futile attempt to alleviate some of the heat building between his legs that Dean realized their current location just wouldn’t work.

“Bed,” he finally gasped in the millisecond between Jimmy pulling away from him but before Cas could pull him back. Dean could feel Jimmy’s nod against his shoulder. Cas nodded too and, before Dean could even think about how in the hell he was going to manage to untangle himself, strong hands gripped him under his thighs and hefted him aloft. It seemed Cas was definitely stronger than his lean muscle implied.

Or the power of sexual frustration was stronger than Dean had ever realized.

Jimmy used the near sprint down the hall to the bedrooms to peel off his clothes so that, by the time Dean was tossed down onto Cas’ large bed, a very naked Jimmy crawled over to greet him. Dean ran his hands restlessly over Jimmy’s skin while Cas stripped down, rolling them so that he was on top with Jimmy pinned below. Judging by the sharp gasp, Jimmy didn’t mind this arrangement one bit; another piece of information to file away for later use.

Dean couldn’t see super well in the dim lighting of Cas’ room, which was a bit of a shame, but he wasn’t about to stop in order to pull back the curtains or turn on the light. When Dean thumbed over the hardened numbs of Jimmy’s nipples, Jimmy arched his back and buried his hands in his own hair, tugging as he groaned. Dean froze as he swore he saw bright blue-white sparks fizzle at the tip of Jimmy’s fingers like the spark of static electricity.

“What the fuck is that,” Dean blurted, unable to keep his cool as even more lights sparked off of Jimmy’s skin, this time going up as far as his wrist. Part of him wanted to reach out and touch them, expecting to feel the weirdly ticklish hum of electricity. 

Jimmy smirked and wriggled his fingers at him. “Intense sexual energy is a huge rush,” he explained, rolling his hips up which caused them both to gasp in pleasure when their hard cocks brushed together. To Dean’s surprise, the sparks multiplied along with Jimmy’s enthusiastic moans. “It--it powers us up like crazy.”

Cas pressed himself against Dean’s back. Dean could feel his grin against his ear as he murmured, “And it makes for some very outstanding sex. Are you interested in a demonstration?”

The sudden appearance of Cas at his back startled Dean for a moment but he relaxed at the feeling of lips just below his ear. 

Dean shivered and nodded enthusiastically. “Hell yeah I am.”

The matching leers Dean received at this made him shiver in anticipation. This was going to be so fucking good.

One of Cas’ hands appeared in his line of sight and Dean saw that Cas, too, was sporting a coating of sparks. Not to mention a bottle of lube and some condoms which caused a question to come to mind.

“So--um---how is this,” Dean said, gesturing vague in a circle that he hoped would help make his point without having to spell it out, “uh---going to work?”

Because, for all of his sexual exploits, Dean hadn’t quite been able to cross ‘threesome’ off his list.

A predatory light came to Cas’ eyes and he pressed forward so that Dean was facing Jimmy with his back against Cas’ chest. Hot breath tickled the shell of Dean’s ear and made him shiver.

“Well,” Cas hummed happily. He slid a hand down Dean’s back to cup his ass firmly; Dean gasped sharply. “If you’re feeling up to it. I was thinking that I’d love to fuck you and I know for a _fact_ that Jimmy has been dying to take your cock. So how about we do both?”

Dean’s heartbeat raced and he nearly stopped breathing as Cas outlined one of his most favorite fantasies. “So, a me-sandwich?” Dean squeaked, “I am _so_ completely on board with that.”

He wasn’t quite sure why this made Cas and Jimmy laugh, another thing to add to the list of questions he supposed, but his confusion was quickly forgotten at the sound of a plastic cap. 

Seconds later, slick fingers prodded him and Dean shuddered pleasantly at the sensation. Jimmy, tired of being left out, reached up and pulled him down to make out, thereby putting his ass on perfect display for Cas. 

If Dean had been in full possession of his mind, he probably would have noticed after a few minutes that he was caught in the middle of some bizzare sibling rivalry. Whenever Cas managed to press his fingers just right to have Dean panting and moaning, Jimmy would pull out some as of yet unseen trick that had Dean groaning more. It was as if Cas and Jimmy were battling it out to see who could destroy what was left of Dean’s brain the fastest but, seeing as his brain had officially melted, Dean didn’t notice anything besides quickly the building waves of pleasure until Cas pulled away.

Before he could protest this, Dean was distracted by Jimmy rolling a condom down his throbbing dick. The faint energy emanating from Jimmy’s hand had Dean going almost crossed eyed in his efforts to control himself. “Come on, Dean,” Jimmy whined as he took his hand away and used it to stroke himself. He spread his legs and planted his feet on the mattress. “I’ve waited long enough.”

“But, you haven’t been---” Dean argued, leaning over to grab at the bottle of lube that laid abandoned on the bed. Jimmy shook his head and grinned.

“Magic is an amazing thing,” Jimmy said, gripping Dean’s hips with his thighs and rolling his own. “Now hurry up.”

Dean, seeing it was useless to argue, did as he was told and propped Jimmy up on a pillow before lining himself up and sinking inside. Sure enough, Jimmy took him easily and the satisfied rumble in Jimmy’s chest assured Dean that he was certainly not in any pain, leaving Dean free to revel in the tight heat around his cock. Once again, fantasy had been left in the dust by reality and Dean sent a small request to any diety who was listening that he didn’t embarrass himself.

A hand petting down his spine distracted him and Dean turned back to see Cas behind him “Stay still for a second,” Cas said, bracing a hand on his back. Dean’s body trembled with the effort to hold still and wait, but somehow he managed it, his focus split between his dick buried in Jimmy’s ass and the anticipation of Cas fucking him.

When Cas finally pushed inside, it took a lot of effort on Dean’s part not to fall apart. The feel of Jimmy tight around him and Cas splitting him wide had him walking a razor’s edge. One wrong move and he’d not only be mortified, he’d disappoint the twins, but it was difficult when he wanted nothing more than to rut forward and press back until the aching heat in his groin was satisfied. Once Cas was fully seated, he gripped Dean’s hips tightly and slowly began to rock him back and forth. 

Heat and hands were everywhere and Dean wasn’t sure how much more he could take. The firm press of Cas’ hands pulling him back onto his cock before pressing him forward into Jimmy helped ground him but he wasn’t sure it would be enough. Not with Jimmy running his hands all over him, the tingling sparks from his fingers teasing his skin and nipples; Cas’ sparking hands weren’t quite as bad and if Dean had had any type of brain capacity, he would have suspected Jimmy was teasing him on purpose judging by his smirk.

Not that he would have told him to stop because it felt so fucking good. If the sex was going to be this good all the time, he might not survive.

Especially not once the sounds started.

The obscene sound of skin on skin and their panting breaths were easy enough to deal with but once Cas and Jimmy started vocalizing their pleasure, Dean nearly choked. Cas groaned deeply, his mouth so close to Dean’s ear that Dean could feel his hot breath. Jimmy was the louder of the two; whines and half bitten off moans fell easily from his lips with every press of Dean’s cock inside him.

“Fuck, Dean...oh fuck,” Jimmy breathed, writhing beneath him. Jimmy’s hands were covered in sparks now and the light cast by them lit Jimmy’s face in a soft glow. His mouth was dropped wide as he fought for air. “Oh, shit! So fucking good!”

Dean clenched his hands in the tangled sheets by Jimmy and bit his lip. He wasn’t going to disappoint them, he wasn’t but it was getting hard not too. Cas gripped his hips tighter and began to grind against him, each hard thrust hitting Dean just right so he was seeing his own sparks flashing before his eyes.

In an act of desperation, Dean began pushing forward, harder and faster. Jimmy gave a shuddery gasp, his hands flying up to grip Dean’s shoulders. The bite of Jimmy’s nails combined with the electric snap of Jimmy’s magic ratcheted the tightness in Dean’s gut to dangerous levels. He tried every mental trick in the book to control the irresistible urge to just let go and he thought he was going to make it but then---

Jimmy and Cas both moaned out a broken, desperate “ _Dean_ ” and that was it.

White hot heat flared throughout Dean’s entire body right before his universe exploded and he came with a choked whine. A nonsensical mix of Cas and Jimmy’s name tumbling from his mouth as his hips bucked back and forth as his body fought to decide between rutting forward into Jimmy versus grinding back onto Cas’ dick. His skin tingled and his limbs felt like limp noodles, his arms trembling from the force of his orgasm.

Luckily Dean didn’t have a chance to feel disappointment in his stamina as a few seconds after him, Cas and Jimmy inhaled sharply before calling out, their body’s seizing up as they came too. A light, far brighter than he’d seen so far, flashed around them as Jimmy and Cas’ entire bodies lit up with sparks only to fade back to tiny fragments of light as they came down.

In unison, Cas and Dean collapsed and fell on either side of a dazed Jimmy and they laid there in silence for a second. Dean couldn’t help but stare at the tiny sparks that danced over Cas and Jimmy’s sweat damp skin. If his arms would cooperate, he would have reached out to chase them. In a moment of curiosity, he leaned over and ran his lips over Jimmy’s shoulder but discovered he was too late and the sparks were gone.

Oh well, there would be more chances later.

A _lot_ more. Dean smiled dopily at the thought.

 

Soon, once their brains had come back to them, Cas worked a little mojo to clean them up and -like something out of Dean’s dreams - they lay cuddled together in a tangle of naked limbs. Now that the underlying sexual tension was _finally_ gone, Dean got to hear the entire tale of Cas and Jimmy’s little plan. The whole story from when Dean first set foot in the apartment and onward and to be honest, Dean thought it was freaking hilarious. 

“So I wasn’t so much in a porno as I was in a weird sexy sibling rivalry game show,” Dean mused, propping himself on his side so he could face Cas and Jimmy. He paused, then beamed, reaching out to lightly slap Jimmy (who scowled at this) with his hand. “We should try to put that on as a game show, Seduction Showdown: Twin Edition!”

Cas rolled his eyes and Jimmy snorted before replying, “Nah. With as much sneaking around that Cas and I got up to, I think it was still pretty much a porno. Hell, the secret blowjobs and handjobs alone would’ve made a decent movie in my opinion”

Dean felt his face flush at the realization that all the moments between the twins he’d thought he’d imagined were actually true. “Well, I guess that means I wasn’t alone in that regard then,” he said, chuckling softly. His finger drew aimless patterns on Jimmy’s stomach while Cas returned the favor on Dean’s forearm. “I was legit getting worried I’d jack off too much and my dick would fall off.”

Cas suddenly picked his head up and looked over at him, a dawning look of understanding in his eyes. “So that’s where all that energy was coming from,” he said excitedly, patting at Jimmy in his excitement at having obviously solved some sort of mystery. “I thought I’d noticed a spike in the apartment’s sexual energy lately.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jimmy piped in though Dean noticed he seemed to be getting sleepy. Jimmy talked through a big yawn. “I just thought it was us.” He looked back a Cas with a look of surprise. “How the fuck did we miss that?”

“Probably because you guys were too busy teasing me,” Dean pointed out with a small chuckle. Cas and Jimmy didn’t even bother to argue with this. His head cocked to the side as another thought occurred to him. “Are any of our neighbors witches?”

This seemed to confuse Cas and Jimmy if the furrowed eyebrows were anything to go by. “I think Mr. and Mrs. Chen down the hall are, why do you ask?”

“Because,” Dean said, smirking as he pushed himself up so he could move to kneel between Cas and Jimmy. He ran his hands down the twins’ chests and down towards their dicks. “They probably aren’t going to be able to look us in the eye from now on. Not once they pick up on all the energy I plan on making with you two.”

Both twins shivered and grinned before reaching up to pull Dean down to them.

 

Two days and one _very_ awkward run in with their neighbors later, Cas would put the finishing touches on a spell to suppress their sexual energy. Dean and Jimmy dubbed it the “Sex Shield” spell.


End file.
